


Awake

by Melanthia13



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Major Original Character(s), Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenzi drinks she makes bad decisions and when she wakes up naked in a strange bed she assumes the worst. Did she make another mistake? Read and find out. Kenzi/OC Warning: Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

Kenzi moaned as she woke up from her heavy sleep. The room was muted in what appeared to be candle light but it was still too much for her in her still somewhat drunken state. She tried to get up but her head pounded and she fell back into the covers as she brought her hand to her head. She moaned again and rubbed her eyes, she was going to have to learn to cut back on her drinking.

"Good morning sleepyhead." At the sound of the voice Kenzi sat up and clutched her head as the aching grew to a pounding but soon the adrenaline kicked in and she opened her eyes and looked for the source of the noise. Her eyes darted to the right and she saw a tall, beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes standing in the doorway of what had to be a bathroom. "I wondered when you'd wake up, it's nearly noon."

She smiled at Kenzi before she crossed the floor and sat on the bench at the end of the bed. While the woman sat Kenzi finally looked down at herself and notice that she was naked, she quickly lifted the sheet and covered her breasts while the woman ducked her head and chuckled.

"You weren't so modest last night, Kenzi darling." She said with a wicked smile and that's when Kenzi noticed her sharp canines. She cursed silently, the woman was Fae.

"Who are you?" Kenzi asked as she wrapped the sheet tightly around her and scooted back toward the headboard.

"Am I so forgettable?" The woman asked then changed her smile from wicked to kind. "My name is Nandi and you came home with me last night."

She continued to smile kindly at Kenzi while Kenzi stared at her at a loss. She didn't know how she could be so stupid to go home with a stranger, especially since she'd promised Bo she'd be more careful after the Baba Yaga incident but it looked like she wasn't. Who knew what she'd pledged to this Fae while drunk?

"Did I, did I make a deal with you in some way?" Kenzi asked and Nandi laughed and shook her head.

"No, no you didn't but you did spot that I was Fae with remarkable accuracy. I must say you intrigued me." She said as she stood and moved to sit on the bed near Kenzi. "A human so comfortable in our world is always intriguing."

"Did we sleep together?" Kenzi asked as she swallowed, her throat dry as she took in the curves that were accentuated by Nandi's robe. She may not have been that into women but someone like Nandi would definitely have her attention.

"No, but not for lack of trying on your part." She said and Kenzi blushed. "I met you at Kilkenny's, a human pub. You said someone stood you up and I couldn't believe someone would be so foolish and utterly devoid of taste to stand someone as beautiful as you up. I offered you a drink and we spent the next few hours discussing our shattered love lives as you drank more than I've ever seen a human drink. You also said that I reminded you of a friend of yours, Bo, and held my hand. It was so innocent and lovely. When we left the bar you mentioned not having money for a cab and since I was heading in the direction you mentioned I offered to give you a lift. In the car you barely waited for the doors to be closed before you kissed me. It was really good and you said you wanted me to bring you home with me. I'm not the sort of person to ignore the plea of a beautiful woman. I brought you home we came up here and got pretty far actually but you passed out with your head on my hip. So I finished stripping you down, tucked you into bed then slept in the adjoining room."

As Nandi described what happened Kenzi felt her face get hotter as memories started to surface. She'd gone to the pub to meet up with a boy she'd met while grocery shopping and he never showed. She was feeling a lot of self pity so she had a drink and when she was on her second she saw a beautiful women walk through the doors and when she smiled to reveal sharp canines and eyes that flashed black she was drawn to her. She welcomed Kenzi to her table and they hit it off immediately. There really was something about Nandi that reminded her of Bo, it might have been the long dark hair and dark eyes or just how she held herself. Either way Kenzi was interested and became aggressive when the night ended. She looked at Nandi as her brow furrowed. There was something about Nandi that she was forgetting, something important.

"What kind of Fae are you? I have a feeling you told me but I can't remember?" She asked and Nandi reached over to pat her hand.

"I'm a hybrid Kenzi, I told you last night. My mother was a succubus and my father a shifter. I'm old and powerful." She smiled and Kenzi pulled her hand away.

"Did you feed from me?" Kenzi asked and Nandi shook her head.

"I have no need to, the house you are in now provides for all of my needs. The sexual energy that thrums through these walls makes me giddy with power at times. I don't need to feed directly when my boys and girls siphon it for me." She explained and Kenzi clutched her head. Her mind was working too fast and her hangover wasn't forgiving.

As she clutched her head Nandi rose and walked into the bathroom. Kenzi heard the water running and looked up when she saw Nandi standing in front of her.

"Drink this, you need to hydrate." She commanded and Kenzi did as she was told but watched as Nandi withdrew a small vial from her pocket and shook it. "Drink this too, it's an old, old world remedy."

"I'm not drinking that. It could be anything." Kenzi sad and Nandi nodded, understanding her wariness.

"I swear an oath to you. May I lose my power and power if the contents of this vial harm you in any way " She vowed and Kenzi decided that anything was better than the pounding in her head. She took the vial and tipped its contents down her throat. Almost instantly her hangover vanished and she felt energy enter her body. "See, you're feeling better aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's some good stuff." Kenzi said and smiled at Nandi before Nandi grinned back. She sat on the bed again and reached over to caress Kenzi's dark hair.

"Are you hungry? I could have Fred make you some breakfast in bed." She ran her fingertips over Kenzi's face and Kenzi put her hand on Nandi's.

"I'm starving." She said and Nandi stood her hand lingering on Kenzi's face before she walked to the door. "Want to eat with me?"

"Definitely." Nandi said before she walked out the door, her robe clinging to her curves and Kenzi found herself staring.

Once she was alone in the room a quick scan showed her where her clothes had been flung the night before and she quickly retrieved them. Then she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she needed to get the smell of alcohol and Nandi off her skin. It wasn't that Nandi smelled bad it was just that Kenzi was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she went home with a strange Fae. Going home with a beautiful woman was understandable but she put herself at great risk going home with a succubus. She finished cleaning up then stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the sinfully soft towels on the rack next to the tub. She was definitely a fan of the luxury she woke up surrounded by. After she dressed herself in her rumpled clothes from the night before she stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short when she saw Nandi sitting on the bed with a tray resting next to her. Kenzi felt her mouth water when she saw Nandi dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a top that crisscrossed her pale skin in purple and black ribbons with slivers of flesh peeking out randomly. Ok now she could completely understand why she went home with her.

"That looks good." Kenzi said as Nandi put out a hand and gestured her toward the bed. She sat down and started to eat, suddenly famished. Nandi joined in and soon the two were talking like they'd known each other all their lives. However, Kenzi stopped herself from talking about Bo, Dyson or the others. She didn't know whose side Nandi was on so she stayed quiet. Nandi didn't press her or demand information. It was nice to just talk to someone without an agenda for once. Soon the tray was empty and Kenzi looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"You have to go, don't you darling?" Nandi asked and Kenzi nodded. Bo was probably wondering where she was. She definitely needed to go home. "I'll have my driver bring you home."

"Thank you, this has actually been pretty great." Kenzi said as she stood and Nandi surprised her by running a hand from her shoulder to under her hair and pulling her mouth to hers. The kiss caught her by surprise but she didn't pull away. Nandi started massaging her scalp and she moaned into the kiss and suddenly felt a surge of cold enter her throat before Nandi pulled away.

"What did you do?" Kenzi asked as Nandi smiled and lowered her eyes before she looked at her again.

"As I told you I have a surplus of power at my disposal. I just decided to give you a gift. A bit of pleasure for all the pleasure you've given me since last evening. You should feel strong and powerful for some time." She moved closer and gave Kenzi a chaste kiss then took her hand and began leading her out of the room and down the hallway. Kenzi was still trying to figure out what happened when they suddenly approached the large, imposing doorway and Nandi pushed open the door but remained close to the doorway as Kenzi's eyes widened at the black Rolls Royce that rolled to a stop in front of the steps.

"Wow..." Kenzi breathed and Nandi brought her hand to her lips forcing Kenzi to look at her.

"Just tell my driver your address and he'll bring you home. I hope I can see you again." Nandi said with a smile and Kenzi squeezed her hand before she walked down the steps.

"Me too." She continued to the car before she turned around. "Did I give you my number?"

"Yes Kenzi and I cherish it. You'll find my number in your phone as well. Don't hesitate to use it if you need anything. I'll answer your call." She kissed her fingertips and blew the kiss to Kenzi who reached a hand up and pretended to grab the kiss. She didn't know why but when she saw the smile on Nandi's face she knew it was the right move.

"Call me!" Kenzi said loudly before she got in the car and told the driver where to go. If she stayed there any longer she'd never leave.

…

Nandi waved as the car retreated before she walked into the house and picked up her phone in the foyer and dialed a number etched in her memory. As the phone clicked in answer she spoke quickly and with authority.

"Keep tabs on the girl and if any harm comes to her I'll bathe in your blood." She hung up before she got a response and moved down the hall and into her sitting room. Soon the girls and boys' dates for the afternoon and evening would arrive and she had to be ready to greet them, her mind on business. She also had to keep her mind on the problems that had plagued her lately, but her mind kept going off task and turning to the dark-haired beauty who'd just left, a beauty Nandi was determined to make her own.

…

"Where were you? You didn't come home last night and your phone was off." Bo asked and complained and Kenzi smiled but went into denial mode.

"I had a little too much to drink and wound up spending the night with a friend. I was fine." She said and Bo gave her a look that said she wasn't buying it.

"As long as you're good and didn't make any deals with strange Fae I guess it's fine but you will tell me where you were. Now, are you ready to meet a potential client. The Morrigan is sending her our way. Apparently she's got a big problem in her brothel." Bo smiled and uncrossed her arms while a red flag went up in the back of Kenzi's mind. Brothel? Why did that ring bells?

About an hour later there was a knock at the door and Bo answered it while Kenzi sat on the couch and stared at her phone. It was ridiculous, she'd just left Nandi, there was no way she'd call. She had just checked her recent call list when she heard Bo's voice coming down the hallway and looked up as Bo brought in the client.

"This is my partner Kenzi, if we can help you we will Ms. Van Der Linde." Bo said as she and the client came into view. Kenzi's mouth opened in surprise as she saw who Bo was talking to.

"No need to be formal. You can call me Nandi."


	2. Altruist

"Thank you for seeing me Bo...Kenzi. Evony has sent me to so many different Fae in an attempt to find the source of my problem and they've all failed. She must have great faith in you to arrange this meeting." Nandi said as she tried to keep her eyes from lingering on Kenzi who looked almost panicked at her space on the couch. Kenzi obviously didn't want her partner to know that they knew each other.

"What's your problem? We weren't given any real information." Bo asked and Nandi sat up in her chair as she began to detail the occurrences that led her to Bo's doorstep.

"First, I need to let you know that I am a succubus. In order to feed and maintain my current level of strength I have opened a brothel as a way to acquire energy and power without having to harm anyone. My boys and girls act as avatars and gather my energy for me. As such they are tied intimately to me and I love each and every one of them. They are the reason I'm here." She took a deep breath and felt tears gathering in her eyes as she told the rest. "There's something wrong with my girls. Two have died of what appears to be drug overdoses in the last month alone and some of the others under my care have begun acting like strung out addicts. Before you say anything I've resorted to giving them blood and urine tests every day as well as having a bloodmage on staff to look for supernatural sources. All of the tests have come back clean. I'm so lost, I don't know what to do, how to save them. Bo...Kenzi...you're my girls' last hope."

She cried quietly and Kenzi had to run her hands over her thighs to resist going to the other woman and holding her in her arms. Bo noticed the tension in Kenzi and gave a furtive look to her best friend whose eyes were focused on Nandi with concern radiating off of them. The mystery of where Kenzi had spent the night had just been solved.

"Do you have reports from the other investigators?" Bo asked and Nandi nodded before she hastily wiped her eyes and took a plain Manila envelope from her bag.

"Here, Evony said that I should get you as much information as possible beforehand." She told Bo as she took a handkerchief from her bag and delicately dabbed at her eyes.

"The two women that died...did they get autopsies?" Bo asked as she looked over the reports and Nandi nodded.

"Yes, they were malnourished and showed all the signs of drug overdoses but there weren't any chemical traces or track marks. Nothing that would corroborate the amount of drug use that would account for the damage done to their bodies." Nandi explained and Bo nodded.

"How would you feel about Kenzi and I moving in for a while, going undercover? We do our best work when we go in deep." Bo offered and Nandi nodded quickly before she caught herself and coughed.

"You can move in immediately, there are rooms available and every need you have will be met." Nandi spoke quickly and with authority while Bo nodded and Kenzi found her eyes drawn to the ribbons as they separated at her chest to reveal bits of creamy flesh. Her throat went dry and she coughed which brought her the attention of both Nandi and Bo.

"Everything ok Kenzi?" Bo asked with a small smirk on her lips as Kenzi rubbed her suddenly damp hands on her thighs and nodded.

"Yeah, my throat just got dry for a second." Kenzi explained and Bo nodded, continuing to smirk. "I'll go get some water."

She got up and walked to the kitchen. She needed to drink some water and clear her head. She couldn't believe she was so distracted. She'd only known Nandi for a few hours and still didn't know her well, but she couldn't stop thinking about her. After she finished her water she leaned on the sink and took a deep breath. She needed to get herself together before she went back out there.

"When do you want to move in?" Kenzi started when she heard Bo's voice but composed herself and turned around.

"Ummm, I thought we were moving in right away?" Kenzi asked as she schooled her face to a neutral expression.

"I need to talk to Dyson and do some research before I do, but you can move in right away, get a feel for the place." Bo explained and Kenzi nodded.

"That...that sounds good. What's our game plan?" She asked and Bo smiled.

"I think it would be best for you to go and pretend to be a new girl. We need to do what the others do and figure out what's happening." She explained and Kenzi's eyes widened.

"You want me to be a prostitute." Kenzi whispered and Bo chuckled.

"You won't really be, just pretend. I'm sure Nandi can fill you in." Her smirk widened and she moved toward the doorway. "You should go talk to her while I call Dyson."

Bo continued out the door and Kenzi took a deep breath. It was ok, she was just going to be alone with Nandi for a while, it wasn't like they were going to jump on each other. She stiffened her back and straightened her shoulders. She was a professional, she had to act like it. With one more deep breath she left the room and entered the living room.

…

"Hello again Kenzi." Nandi smiled as she smelled Kenzi enter the room but remained seated.

Kenzi went back to the couch and sat in the seat closest to Nandi and moved close. She had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Is this why you brought me home?" Kenzi asked in a harsh whisper. "So that I'd cooperate?"

"No dear, not at all." Nandi moved close as well and whispered in her defence. "I didn't even know you were here until I smelled your scent at the doorway."

"You swear." Kenzi asked as she stared in Nandi's eyes. Nandi reached a hand up to caress Kenzi's face.

"I swear." She leaned over and kissed Kenzi gently before Kenzi pulled away.

"I'm sorry about your girls." Kenzi whispered and pressed her forehead against Nandi's and Nandi kissed Kenzi's forehead.

"You have a good heart." They smiled at each other before they each moved away.

"So, how do you want to do the undercover thing?" Kenzi asked and Nandi took Kenzi's hand.

"I spoke with Bo about this and we think we've come up with a solid plan. You'll move into the house this evening and pose as a new girl. I like to keep my girls separate at first and gradually guide them into the life in the house. No one will question why I'm not scheduling dates for you or why I'm allowing you so much freedom." She removed her hand from Kenzi's and ran a fingers through her long curls.

"What will Bo do?" Kenzi asked, genuinely interested in the plan.

"She'll arrive two days later and pose as a dominatrix." Nandi told Kenzi as Kenzi chuckled at the thought of Bo as a dominatrix. "Does this sit well with you?"

"Yeah, I'll do what I can to help those women." She looked in Nandi's eyes and Nandi crossed the distance and kissed her again.

"Thank you." Kenzi just smiled and was going in for another kiss when Nandi pulled away and sat straight, Kenzi followed suit and finally heard Bo's footsteps enter the room.

"You two sort everything out?" Bo asked and Nandi nodded and stood.

"I can't thank either of you enough for this. My girls and boys mean the world to me and knowing you'll do everything in your power to help...I just can't put it into words. We'll discuss your fee tonight Kenzi and Bo." She turned toward the other woman who she found herself trusting, despite her inclination not to trust anyone, and gave her a grateful look. "Call me if you learn anything you think I need to know."

"Of course." Bo smiled and Nandi did as well, taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out.

"I suppose I should go and inform my staff, make a room for Kenzi." She moved from her position by Bo and took Kenzi's hand in hers and shook it lightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Kenzi. Please call me when you wish to leave, I'll send my car."

She removed her hand and Kenzi smiled dopily before she realized she schooled her face again. Bo simply bit her lip to keep from laughing at Kenzi. As she watched Kenzi suddenly sat up, remembering something that could save the story.

"How can I call you? I don't have your number." She lied smoothly and Nandi reached into the bag she'd just picked up and withdrew and elegant card case.

"Here you are, don't hesitate to call." She let her fingers linger on Kenzi's for a moment before she withdrew her hand and took Bo's. "The same goes for you."

"I'll remember that." Bo smiled then proceeded to walk Nandi out to the car. They said their goodbyes and Bo watched them drive off into the distance before she went back into the house, she needed to talk to Kenzi.

…

Kenzi was mesmerized by the business card in front of her. It looked like an ordinary white card until you moved it in the light then it reflected the light like a liquid rainbow. Somehow she knew Nandi would have cards as elegant as she was. At that thought she shook her head, she sounded like she was back in middle school. She was surprised she wasn't writing Nandi's name in a heart on her arm. As her lips turned up at the thought Bo walked in the room.

"Plum's your color." She said and Kenzi jerked up, startled and confused.

"What?" She asked and Bo pointed at her lips.

"You have a smudge. It mirrors the smudge Nandi had on her mouth." She crossed her arms as she stood over her friend and partner. "Want to tell me what that's all about?"

Kenzi hung her head in defeat. Bo knew, she just knew it and lying wasn't an option. She loved Bo too much to break her trust like that.

"I spent the night with her last night. When I went out, I went to a bar, got drunk and she took me home. Nothing really happened but we spent the early afternoon together before I came home." She explained and Bo nodded before she continued. "I don't know what's going on but there's something about her that keeps drawing me in and she's been so good to me so far."

Bo nodded, she understood that and was the last person to criticize Kenzi for pursuing a woman. It didn't mean she couldn't be concerned, especially after what she learned from Dyson.

"What do you know about your new playmate?" Bo asked and Kenzi looked offended.

"I know she's a hybrid, rich, powerful and old. She was born and raised in South Africa and still goes to Africa at least once a year. Her favorite color is purple and she never knew her mother." She said passionately and Bo nodded.

"She's also a Dark Fae, one of the Morrigan's advisors. Dyson said she can be dangerous if you cross her." She uncrossed her arms and Kenzi just stared.

"She'd never harm me. I know it." Kenzi said in a voice full of faith. "I still want to do this Bo. We can help those girls and help Nandi."

"Don't worry about that, I'm definitely going to take the case. Before we finish talking about the plan I just have one more question." She said and Kenzi motioned for her to go on. "Did you find out what kind of shifter she was?"

Kenzi shook her head. It didn't matter, shifters were shifters and they were one of the coolest kinds of Fae. Being a shifter just made her more interesting to Kenzi. Bo saw the look on her face and knew what she was going to say didn't matter but Dyson said it was important so she had to tell her.

"According to Dyson she's a hyena, very powerful and considered a Matriarch of the clans. He also says that it means she's smarter and more vicious than the average shifter so we have to keep a keen eye on her." Bo looked steadily at her. "We can't let our guard down. No matter how we feel about her."

Kenzi nodded and stood. She knew what Bo was getting at and understood the dangers Nandi represented but she couldn't find it in her to fear Nandi. A little voice inside told her that she could trust Nandi and the little voice never steered her wrong. It was the same voice that guided her to Bo. No, she couldn't ignore it.

"We also have to allow ourselves to trust her." Kenzi started walking out of the room to head to her bedroom then she turned around to look at Bo. "We can't write her off just because of her heritage."

With that she continued to her room and Bo sat in the chair and watched Kenzi leave the room. She hoped Kenzi was right and not blinded by her sudden feelings for the succubus. They had enough complications in their lives and a pissed off, ruthless Dark Fae was definitely not something they needed at their door.


	3. Alleviate

Kenzi stood outside of the imposing doors she'd walked out of only hours before nervously playing with the hem of the short black skirt she was wearing. Nandi had told her to dress comfortably and just be herself. She'd already told her girls and boys that there would be a new girl so they were expecting Kenzi to arrive. Running her hands over her skirt one last time she went to the door and pressed the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened and Kenzi felt herself deflate. It wasn't Nandi at the door. Instead it was a too skinny, too beautiful woman with unnaturally large breasts and long red hair who greeted her. She looked Kenzi over and curled her lip in distaste.

"You're the new girl? Mistress must be trollin' the goth clubs now." The woman said in a lazy southern drawl. "Come in, Mistress said ta bring ya in and make sure ya got to your room. Where's your stuff?"

"Ummm." Kenzi said and was saved by the driver carrying her bag and standing behind her. "Here."

She said it brightly and the woman rolled her eyes before she motioned for Kenzi to follow her. Kenzi silently thanked the driver who tipped his hat at her before he walked out of the house. She knew she had a look of awe on her face as she took in the opulent surroundings, the marble floor, the mahogany fixtures and veins of what appeared to be gold were threaded in the tapestries on the wall and throughout the floor. Kenzi kept close to the woman who decided to remained silent as they made their way out of the entryway and into a large sitting room filled with beautiful women and men lounging around.

"Is this the new girl, Gracie?" A gorgeous woman with mocha colored skin and a thick unidentifiable accent asked as she sat up on a fainting couch.

"Yeah this is her. Mistress musta been huffin' some spray paint when she chose her." The woman, Gracie, sulked and the other woman stood and looked closely at Kenzi. Her eyes flashed black and Kenzi knew she was another Fae.

"Oh Gracie...you don't know a gift when you see one. This girl is special and our Mistress' eye is as good as always. What is your name darling?" The woman asked and Kenzi found herself liking the woman.

"I'm Coral." She said, remembering the name she and Nandi had agreed on. She extended her hand and the other woman took it.

"I'm N'Bushe, but everyone calls me Cocoa, because of my skin and the fact that I can sweet or savory depending on how you treat me. The hag that brought you to us is Gracie. She's just worried you'll take her place as the Mistress's favorite." N'Bushe, Cocoa, said with a vicious grin toward Gracie while Kenzi smiled and Gracie snorted.

"Please, that little girl? Mistress has more refined taste than that. She is kinda cute though. A lotta guys go for the freak thing." She said snidely and Cocoa just shook her head.

"She's not normally this unpleasant. It's just that last night our Mistress brought a new playmate home and Gracie's worried she likes the new one better." She said conspiratorially and Kenzi felt her smile drop somewhat. Nandi had others that she "played with" women and men more beautiful than Kenzi could ever dream. Why had she chosen Kenzi to give her attention to when she had Gracie, Cocoa and others to take care of her. She didn't have time to respond when there was a clack of heels entering the room and Cocoa grabbed her shoulders and spun her around while Gracie stiffened beside her.

"Hello my lovelies." Nandi greeted from the doorway and Kenzi's eyes were drawn to her. She was wearing a long black gown with a slit up to her thigh and a tight purple bodice. Wrapped around her shoulders she had a sable stole and crystals decorating her long, wavy brown hair. She was stunning and Kenzi suddenly felt like a street urchin brought in from the cold. She looked down at her feet and prayed that attention wouldn't be drawn to her, her prayers weren't answered.

"Mistress the new girl is here." Gracie told her in a snarky voice and Kenzi looked up in time to see Nandi's radiant smile as she walked to her.

"Coral, my beautiful girl. I'm so happy you arrived safely." She leaned forward and kissed each of Kenzi's cheeks before she kissed her lips lightly. Kenzi blushed for a second before an irrational jealousy claimed her. Did Nandi kiss everyone like this? She didn't have time to dwell on it before Nandi threaded her arm with hers and turned her so she was facing the room. "Ladies and gentlemen I want you to meet Coral. She's come to me from the house of a friend. She's here to join our family and learn the ropes. I expect you all to be kind to your new sister and provide her with any help she needs. Do not be rude, do not be callous and if she has any questions answer them or direct them to me. I'm vouching for her and I will not have any of you question my judgement. What say you to Coral joining our family?"

She asked them, her beautiful face turning stoney. Kenzi held her breath as the men and women walked forward but let it out when the first held out his hand to her.

"My name's Crispin and I'm honored to meet you sister." The man said as he shook Kenzi's hand. After that they all took turns greeting her. Some shook her hand, some kissed her cheek, others hugged her but they all welcomed her. In fact the only one less than welcoming was Gracie, but even she was kind when Nandi told her it was only right for her favorite to take the new girl under her wing. That was enough to placate her.

"Now, I want those of you with dates to please get ready and those of you with the night off are free to leave for the evening or do whatever you wish. The Maple Leaves' game is on in the game room if you wish to watch it and Fred has wings for you in the kitchen. I must speak with Coral for a few minutes to give her the lay of the land." Nandi spoke and Cocoa walked up to her.

"I don't have any dates tonight Mistress. I can take Coral on a tour and share the secrets of the house with her." She offered and Nandi smiled before she placed her hand on Cocoa's cheek.

"Thank you my dear. I'll send her to you after she's settled in. I just need to speak with her about matters pertaining to her employment with us. Does that sound good darling?" Nandi asked Cocoa who nodded.

"Of course." She answered before she took Kenzi's hands in hers. "I look forward to seeing you again little sister."

She gave Kenzi's hands a light squeeze before she left the room and Gracie walked up to them giving Nandi a hopeful look.

"I need to talk to you about somethin' Mistress. In private." She gave Kenzi a look that said "scram", but Nandi gave her a hard stare that caused Gracie to drop her eyes and act penitent. "Please?"

"After I spend some time initiating Coral to life around here. You can come to my office at eight. Does that work?" She asked and Gracie nodded.

"Yes Mistress, I'll see you at eight." She spoke clearly then quickly left the room.

"Let's go poppet. It's time to show you around a bit." She grinned at Kenzi before she took her hand and walked with her out of the room, down the hallway and they stopped at a heavy set of mahogany doors with ornate pewter metal work. Nandi opened the doors and ushered Kenzi inside before she closed them behind her and locked them. Kenzi sat in the large chair facing the desk but Nandi shook her head and took Kenzi's hand in hers. "Join me on the couch Kenzi, we have a lot to talk about."

Kenzi nodded and followed Nandi to the overstuffed leather couch on the side of the room. It was the most comfortable couch that she'd ever sat on. Nandi smiled at her before she brought Kenzi's hand to her lips.

"If you like this couch I can have it's mated chair brought to your room." She offered and Kenzi smiled.

"Seriously? That would be great." She smiled wider and Nandi smiled before her smile wavered a bit and she got a serious expression on her face.

"Something's bothering you. I noticed your body language in the sitting room, was Gracie cruel to you? If she was I apologize, I think I've spoiled her a bit. She's the house's highest earner and...well...let's just say that she earned her position as my favorite. She's afraid of losing her place and...I'm sad to say, she's within her rights to be afraid. My interests have definitely changed." She explained and Kenzi looked in her eyes before she spoke.

"Do you sleep with all of them?" Kenzi asked, wanting to know just how it was going to be. She couldn't stand the thought of being anyone's toy, especially a Dark Fae's, no matter how beautiful and alluring she was.

"At first I must to gain the connection and see if they're a good fit. Once the house feels right I usually relegate myself to one or two of my lovelies if the need strikes me. Before you ask, I don't need multiple partners to survive, in fact, I am capable of monogamy. I'm not unfaithful when I have a partner. At one point I was married for fifteen years, believe me when I say I know how to be faithful." Nandi explained and Kenzi's eyes widened but before she could ask Nandi put up a hand. "We have plenty of time for me to tell you all of the sordid details of my past and give you reassurances for the future. For now let's discuss the case."

"Umm, yeah...the case. So of my new brothers and sisters, who are the ones you're worried about?" Kenzi asked, happy to have something to distract her from her irrational jealousy.

"I'm most worried about Danielle and Frieda. They look so desperate, like they're waiting for a fix. Nothing has been found and I'm frightened for them. I don't want them to die in fear and pain like their sisters." A tear escaped Nandi's eye and Kenzi reached up to wipe it away. "Thank you poppet."

"Don't call me poppet." Kenzi said with a smile to soften the command. She didn't like the nickname, she was a woman not a Disney character.

"Of course, sorry, I'm just so used to using nicknames and terms of endearment. In case you didn't notice my lovelies are rather needy." She explained and Kenzi chuckled, she definitely noticed. "Anyway, I have them under observation by Simon, our bloodmage, and he hasn't seen anything. Every moment of their day and night are accounted for and I know what they eat, what they drink and who they meet. I haven't even scheduled dates for them over the last week because I worried about exhaustion."

"Do you have your bloodmage guy keep tabs on everyone?" Kenzi asked, suddenly worried that this place was more like a prison than the loveshack it presented itself as.

"Yes, ever since Lorelai died. It scared me, before she got her sickness I felt like we were untouchable. Usually I'd have a boy or girl for two to three years then a customer would become smitten and take them as a wife or husband. I've even had my girls become Madams of their own houses. I've never had anyone under my protection die. Not only are their lives lost but so is some of my honor, my respect. If I can't protect my girls, who can I protect?" She looked pleadingly at Kenzi before she continued. "That's why I need your help Kenzi."

"Tell me what you need me to do." Kenzi said and Nandi smiled but before she could say anything Kenzi put up a hand. "Except for the sex, I'll pretend to be a pro but I won't play the game."

"Trust me Kenzi, you will not "play the game". I'm far too invested in you to share you with anyone." She smiled wider and Kenzi smiled with her. "Besides, the new boys and girls are given an initiation period where they learn the culture of the house and...form a bond with me. You'll have access to everything you need, just go with it and remember that you're supposed to be new, learning everything. Inquisitiveness is good, no one will think it's odd that you're asking questions, or that you're alone with me."

"What about the fact that you're a succubus, how am I supposed to deal with that? I mean, it's awesome and everything but how am I supposed to act?" She asked and Nandi put a hand on your knee.

"I've told them that you came from the house of another Fae and wanted to expand your horizons. You're just supposed to treat this as old hat. Don't worry Kenzi, I have faith in you. I knew when I met you last night that you were special, a gift. I trust your judgement and I know you'll give this your everything. Thank you Kenzi, I know the risk you're taking." Nandi leaned close and kissed Kenzi gently and was surprised when it was Kenzi who moved her hand to the back of her neck and pulled Nandi closer and controlled the kissed. Soon their mouths were opened and they were engaged in a battle for dominance with Nandi making small, helpless noises of pleasure. Right as Kenzi moved to straddle Nandi there was a cough and the women broke apart.

"Sorry ta interrupt Mistress. It's eight o'clock and I need ta talk ta ya for a few minutes It's also almost time ta greet the clients." Gracie said coldly and Kenzi ran her fingers through her hair while Nandi sat up straight and gave Gracie a stern look.

"You could've knocked Gracie darling." Her voice was scathing and Gracie just set her mouth in a line.

"I did Mistress, but you were obviously busy." She continued to pout and Nandi took a deep breath before she turned to Kenzi and smiled.

"Coral, sweetheart, would you excuse us? I definitely need to speak with Gracie and you need to find Cocoa. No one would be a better mentor to you." She said, looking at Gracie out of the corners of her eyes and Gracie flinched.

"Thank you...ummm..." She floundered, wanting to call her Nandi but knowing that the others called her Mistress.

"You may call me Nandi, I'm not your mistress. Yet." She said and Kenzi had a feeling that was for Gracie's benefit, she also had a feeling she'd never call Nandi "Mistress".

"I guess I'll just go." Kenzi said as she got up, smoothed out her skirt and picked up her bag. As she passed Gracie she felt the cold hatred radiating off her in waves. Yay, she'd only been there an hour and she had a nemesis...classic Kenzi right there.

…

"You're bullshitting me!" Kenzi exclaimed happily as she sat at a table in the game room with Cocoa eating wings and french fries. She also had a big greasy cheeseburger waiting for her when she finished. Courtesy of Fred, Nandi's faithful chef and boy Friday. Kenzi liked Fred a lot. He gave her food and didn't ask questions.

"I swear, I'm not bullshitting you. At one time Nandi reduced a troll sent to hurt us into a quivering, sobbing mess just by glaring at him. She didn't say a word. It was beautiful." Cocoa grinned at her and took a sip of her ginger ale before she grabbed a wing from the plate in the center of the table and wolfed it down, bone and all.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions Cocoa?" Kenzi asked and Cocoa gave her a kind smile.

"Of course little sister, we're here to teach you everything and make this house your home." Cocoa smiled again and Kenzi felt relieved, knowing that Cocoa wanted to share the information.

"What kind of shifter are you?" She asked and Cocoa clapped her hands.

"I knew it! I knew you had the eye. I cannot wait to tell Gracie she was wrong." She laughed before she settled herself down and answered Kenzi. "I'm a hyena, Nandi and I met when she took a trip to Mozambique. I was part of a violent, archaic clan under the rule of a Matriarch that thrived on abuse and humiliation. Nandi heard about us and came to help. She displaced the Matriarch and gave us a new leader, a superior leader and we thrived. I was her avatar during the trip and when she came back a year later she offered me a place here as her right hand and here is where I'll stay, serving my Matriarch and friend."

"I thought Gracie was her right hand?" Kenzi asked and Cocoa shook her head.

"No Gracie was her favorite. All that means is that she was the girl most often in Nandi's bed and most often on her arm at events. She's also the highest priced girl in the house. Think of Gracie as a show dog, I'm the trainer."

Kenzi and Cocoa shared a laugh before they toasted each other. As Kenzi drank she remembered her second question and quickly swallowed her drink.

"Oh yeah, I have another question. I'm friends with a succubus like Nandi and she has to get a little boom chicka mow wow to get her power. How does Nandi feed?" She asked and Cocoa laughed as she lifted her hand to show huge garnet ring perched prominently on her finger.

"Garnet's are powerful gems, to succubi they're like batteries that fill with sexual energy. We fill the gems with our activities then, once completely full, Nandi links her stone with ours. It usually takes one week for each stone to fill so we work in shifts. Last week was Gracie's week to fill Nandi's stone. This week Crispin and Marcus are responsible. My turn is the week after." She explained before she set her hand down and Kenzi's brow furrowed.

"Wait,you're her second-in-command and you're still playing the game? Why don't you say "no bitch, I'm not doing that shit"?" Kenzi asked, offended for her new friend and starting to get pissed at Nandi but Cocoa placed a hand on hers and gave her a bright, reassuring, smile.

"First of all, Nandi is no bitch. Yes she can be ruthless and violent, but if she's on your side you'll never find a more fierce protector." She patted Kenzi's hand before she withdrew. "Secondly, I still see to Nandi's needs because she is my Matriarch and if filling her battery is what she needs I'll do it without complaint. Third, I love sex in all of its forms. It was the one pleasure my foul Matriarch didn't beat from me and I embrace my love. That is why I do it."

Kenzi nodded, she understood that. Wanting to help someone you love while doing something you loved was a bonus.

"One last question, what's this I heard about a bloodmage? Nandi warned me he'd be lurking around and not to be weirded out by him." Kenzi asked, hoping to get more information that could help the case.

"That's Simon, he's very powerful but very strange. Don't make eye contact with him and avoid touching him at all costs." Cocoa warned and Kenzi leaned closer.

"Why?" She asked quietly and Cocoa looked around before she answered.

"His power is so great that he can drain your blood into his body at will. It happens instantly and you're left a dry husk. Nandi's the only one who trumps him in the house. Neither Crispin nor I stand a chance." She whispered sadly then backed up.

"No shit? Damn...How does shit go down when you need to give him blood?" She asked and a voice rudely interrupted.

"We prick our fingers and dab them in a handkerchief." Kenzi looked up to see Gracie looking at her with a look of distaste, a common occurrence it would seem. "Y'all know a lady doesn't cuss or eat with her fingers, right?"

"Right you are." Cocoa said and Kenzi looked at her quizzically before she picked up a wing and dropped it in her mouth, crunching loudly and wiping the mess from her mouth on the back of her hand. "Good thing I'm not a lady."

Kenzi and Cocoa laughed while Gracie huffed.

"Darn right you're not a lady. Your an animal, a gross, disgusting animal!" Gracie exclaimed and Cocoa shook her head.

"If I'm an animal so is our mistress. Is that the message you want Coral taking away tonight?" She asked and Gracie ground her teeth before she forced herself to speak.

"Shut up, our mistress is a lady." She ground out before she turned to Kenzi. "I've been told to bring ya to your room. I'll have Fred bring up your food."

Kenzi nodded and looked at Cocoa who tilted her head in dismissal before she stood and followed Gracie out of the game room and to the grand stairwell. Kenzi fought to keep up with the angry amazon but managed to stay a reasonable four steps behind. Once they were up the stairs she hung a right and stopped in front of a room and Kenzi was struck by deja vu when Gracie opened the door.

"Here's your room." Gracie stood in Kenzi's way so Kenzi just looked at her, rather than barrel through, deciding to pretend to be intimidated by Gracie's attitude. "Go in."

Once Gracie commanded her Kenzi walked through the door and placed her bag on the bench at the end of the bed before she sat down on the bed she'd only left a few hours before. As she bounced a bit on the soft mattress Gracie looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked, her voice venomous. "Think you're special because she likes ya? You're not special, you're nothin'."

"Nandi doesn't think so." Kenzi stayed seated and smiled as Gracie screamed in frustration and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Score one for Kenzi!

She grinned to herself as she laid back on the bed, reveling in the softness before she leapt up and ran to the bathroom. There she stripped out of her clothes and wrapped herself in the luxurious robe behind the door then ran back to the bed and laid down again. She sighed in bliss before her peace was shattered by her phone loudly ringing. She cursed but got up and answered.

"Yo, Bo." She spoke as she sat back on the bed.

"How's everything there? You find out anything?" Bo asked and Kenzi stretched.

"I learned that Nandi's set up to be nominated for Fae Sainthood and there's this weird sorority vibe going on." Kenzi said and Bo chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, everyone's happy and seems healthy but they're almost too happy and put together. Makes me want to have a long talk with Nandi about it."

"Would this talk involve pillows?" Bo asked and Kenzi laughed.

"You never know, she is a succubus." Kenzi joked before she jumped on the bed in excitement. "Oh, shit I learned how you can get power without stealing it from people. We need to get you some garnets and ask Nandi how she does it. It sounds awesome."

"Kenzi, calm down and tell me what you know about the case." Bo commanded as she smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, as far as I could tell no one knows what's going on and they all spend a lot of time together. Nandi is keeping a close eye on Danielle and Frieda but even with that they're getting worse every day. The only alarm bells that went off came from Cocoa when she talked about Simon the bloodmage. She seemed completely freaked out. Told me to stay away. I'm gonna hit him up tomorrow, see what I can see. That's about all I have. Tomorrow I'm going on a tour of the house with Cocoa and Charles so I'll get more info." Kenzi told Bo everything as she sat back against the headboard.

"Wow, it sounds like you're fitting in around there." Kenzi could hear the smile in Bo's voice and smiled too. "I'll call again tomorrow, be sure to keep track of what you find."

"Will do boss." Kenzi saluted to the phone then hung up and relaxed into the bed again. Her muscles were getting nice and noodley when there was a knock at the door. Remembering her cheeseburger and fries Kenzi got up and hopped out of bed. When she opened the door she couldn't keep the flirty smile from her face.

"I heard you didn't get dinner tonight. I thought we'd enjoy another meal together." Nandi smiled that wicked smile as she held up a tray with food enough for two and Kenzi felt her heart speed up.

"Come in, everything looks good." Kenzi said as she moved out of the way. She wasn't talking about the food.


	4. Alarm

Kenzi woke up to a strange feeling of deja vu. She knew she'd woken up in the same place before, only this time she wasn't hungover and she wasn't alone. She smiled when she felt Nandi shift behind her and pull her closer. Kenzi ran her hand over Nandi's arm and felt lips on her shoulder.

"Good morning." Nandi whispered as she placed gentle kisses along Kenzi's shoulder and down her arm.

"Morning, what time is it?" Kenzi asked, she felt so refreshed and energized that she was sure she'd slept for days.

"Six o'clock, did you sleep well?" She asked and Kenzi turned around to look in her eyes.

"Are you serious? That means we only got about three hours of sleep. How come I feel like I could run a marathon?" She asked and Nandi chuckled before she kissed Kenzi's lips lightly.

"One of the perks of sharing a bed with a succubus in a giving mood. Haven't any of Bo's lovers seemed energized after a night with her?" Nandi reached up and ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair.

"I'd have to ask Bo about that." Kenzi said with a small smile and Nandi moved closer to rub their noses together.

"I hate to do this Darling but I have to get up. I have a busy day today." Nandi said as she sat up and straightened out the simple nightgown she'd worn to bed. Kenzi sat with her and moved to the headboard as she watched Nandi move around the room.

"What's happening?" Kenzi asked as she watched Nandi go to the comfortable leather chair in the corner of the room and put on the clothes that were set out there, surprised to see her put on a pair of lowrise jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and stuff her feet into a pair of Vans. It definitely wasn't the outfit Kenzi was expecting.

"Cocoa and I have a meeting with Evony and that will last a long while. She and another high court Fae are worried about what's happening to my girls. So Cocoa and I have to go reassure them that we're doing everything we can. I wish I could stay and help you but I'm needed." Nandi explained as she got up and walked to the mirror, putting her long wavy hair back in a ponytail. She looked over and smiled she the expression on Kenzi's face. "I can't wear Chanel and Dolce all the time dear."

"It's just weird seeing you like this, not bad weird, just weird." Kenzi replied honestly and Nandi went to the bed and sat down.

"Appearances are important sweetheart. I'm Evony's advisor on all things human. She honestly has no concept of how her actions affect mortals so I'm there to give her the big picture and talk her out of wholesale slaughter. I've also been known to work behind the scenes when she has a power struggle." Nandi said before she placed a hand on Kenzi's knee. "I dress like this to remind her where I stand on the human issue, to show my solidarity. It also has the added benefit of offending her."

"Cocoa and Charles were supposed to show me around, give me an in depth tour." Kenzi said and Nandi bit her lip.

"I knew I forgot something. I'm sorry Kenzi but it seems you'll be on your own. N'Bushe will be with me for the meeting and Charles boarded a plane to New York this morning to visit family. Would you mind terribly exploring on your own. I feel like you might get more information that way and I can guarantee that everyone that can help you will." Nandi suggested and Kenzi nodded.

"Is there anything off limits?" Kenzi asked, wanting to know if there was anything dangerous laying around or hidden behind a door.

"Only personal rooms, but if you need to speak with anyone they'll be happy to let you in. I've cancelled all morning dates to let my lovelies rest and do whatever they need to to be happy and healthy. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Nandi asked and Kenzi thought for a second.

"Is Simon dangerous?" She asked and Nandi sighed, feeling dreadfully sorry for her loyal and powerful friend.

"If you cross him or me, yes. I've never met anyone more powerful or skilled in his lineage. I've spoken to him about you and he's ready to meet with you. I must warn you that his appearance is quite...shocking...just know that his heart is a good one and he truly cares for everyone in this house, even if they're frightened of him." Nandi explained and Kenzi took a breath then blew it out.

"Why's Cocoa so freaked?" She asked and Nandi sighed again.

"N'Bushe comes from a very old, very superstitious clan. They still kill bloodmages when they enter their territory. It's an ignorant and barbaric practice and it colors how she views them. I'm trying to get her to see Simon's good points, but it's a very slow process." Nandi shook her head before she looked at the clock on the nightstand. "I'm sorry dear Kenzi but I have to go. Just remember that you have free reign of the house and do not be frightened of Simon. He's a gentleman and only wants what's best. I'll see you later my darling."

She got off the bed and gave Kenzi a long, tender kiss before she went out the door. Kenzi smiled and pulled the blankets off before she sat on the edge of the bed. When she looked down at herself she was still surprised by the way the nightgown she had on hugged her in the right places and the way the lace at the top stretched for some tasteful cleavage. It was definitely something she never would have picked out for herself but she had to admit that Nandi had a good eye when it came to clothing her. She also had a good eye for sizes since it fit Kenzi perfectly. She hopped off the bed, intent on a shower and a big breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Figuring she was covered enough she walked across the room and opened it up. Standing there was a beautiful, obviously, girl with long blonde hair, a perfect tan and bright blue eyes. She looked like every frat boy's wet dream come true and Kenzi wanted to be annoyed but the girl's smile was just too kind.

"Hi there Coral! My name's Lucy, I'm here to bring you to the wardrobe room, Nandi wants you to get some new clothes. Just get on your robe and slippers and follow me." She sounded so excited that Kenzi wanted to laugh. Instead she just slipped on some slippers she found beside the bed and her robe.

What happened next was like a scene from "Pretty Woman". While Kenzi sat in a very comfortable chair next to Lucy three servants came out carrying different outfits and accessories while Kenzi and Lucy picked which ones they liked the best while they talked about the house. The only time a smile left Lucy's face was when Kenzi brought up the rumors she'd heard about girls being sick. That was when Lucy told her how Lorelai, Danielle, Frieda and Marlo were the brightest, most vivacious girls in the house once. Everyone loved them and they were all poised to go further. In fact, Lorelai was engaged to a businessman, and kitsune, from Japan who had loved her for years. One day Lorelai and Marlo seemed ill and with blind desperation in their eyes and it just went downhill from there. Once Kenzi had a full wardrobe and had a brand new, tailored, outfit to wear she was sent out on her own and she decided to start at the bottom of the house and work her way up.

…

Kenzi had walked around the lower levels of the house looking for clues and talking to anyone she came across. She discovered that they were all completely clueless about what was happening so Kenzi decided that she needed to check out the different artifacts and sculptures spread out around the house. She found her eyes and her hands drawn to many of the beautiful and precious items. She was particularly drawn to a small stone sculpture of a woman wrapped in her own hair. Kenzi first ran her fingers over the smooth stone then clutched the sculpture in her hands and continued to walk, carrying it with her. As she turned a corner she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone and looked up to see a silhouette in a doorway.

"Hello Coral, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Kenzi held back a scream of shock as the source of the voice walked out from the shadows. He was in the shape of a man with a severely hunched back and when she looked closely at his face she saw an overly prominent jaw with crooked, uneven, teeth and a sharp nose but those didn't shock her. What shocked her were his eyes. They were the size of golf balls, round and bulbous and the color of fresh blood. He was terrifying...until you really took a look at his face which radiated kindness.

"Hi." Kenzi said and he walked closer, still radiating kindness and goodwill.

"Nandi's taste continues to be impeccable, you're very special my dear. Old ones like myself and Nandi can feel it." He tried to smile but his crooked teeth made it look like a grimace. "You may call me Simon, I'm the bloodmage and loyal to all in this house."

"It's good to meet you Simon." Kenzi said as she looked him over and found herself fascinated by his hands which were much larger than a human's with long fingers with multiple joints and sharply pointed nails. She could see why Cocoa was scared.

"Nandi says you wish to know of the poor, unfortunate souls." He started and Kenzi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as the image of Ursula from "The Little Mermaid" popped into her head. It wasn't the time or the place. "I am at as much of a loss as dear Nandi. I find nothing when I take their blood within myself and they smell no different than they did before the sickness. It is my hope that you find the answer dear girl."

"You know?" She asked and he touched his nose. There was no way of knowing who could be listening. The house was open and everyone was free to roam.

"I must be going dear Coral but, please, take this gift and keep it close to your heart." He said as he took her hand and placed something that felt like metal in her palm and wrapped her fingers around it. Covering her hand with his spider like appendages. "May you find what you seek."

He let go of her hand and walked toward the shadows while Kenzi opened her hand and saw that it was a small hoop of metal surrounding what looked like glass but didn't feel like it. Attached to the hoop was a long chain and she quickly took it and put it over her head. He said to keep it close to her heart and she wanted to take his advice.

…

Once Kenzi left the hallway where she'd met Simon ,and returned the statue to its rightful place, she decided to take a break from her snooping and went to Fred who made her the steak sandwich she was craving and a pile of french fries so high that they got their own plate. As much as she loved living with Bo she knew she'd miss this pampering. After years of conning and stealing it was nice to be taken care of so well. Once she finished her meal and a dessert of the best chocolate cake she'd ever had she resumed her search. During her discussions with the other residents of the house she'd discovered something interesting. No one seemed to remember that there was a top floor of the house. There were five stories and they all said there were only four. This proved to Kenzi that there had to be glamour cast on the floor so, after arming herself with the different amulets and wards she'd gotten from Trick and Nandi, she made her way up the steps to a dark, dangerous looking stairwell. Fighting every instinct to turn back she ascended the stairs and, after she took a deep breath, she opened the door and walked into a surprisingly bright room that covered the expanse of the house. It was like a penthouse apartment with a kitchen, a bathroom set against the wall and in the center there was a ginormous bed, almost as large as her bedroom in her house. She walked closer when she thought she saw movement then as she got about five feet from the bed she felt like she'd parted a curtain and suddenly everything in front of her changed. The giant bed was still there but it wasn't empty like she thought it had been. No, there was a mass of limbs, pale white, perfect tan, caramel and sickle pale and at the center of the mass was Crispin, the first of Nandi's lovelies to greet her. She must have made a noise because five sets of eyes turned to her and she recognized all of them, especially Frieda who looked even worse than she had the night before.

"Coral dear, I hoped you would join us. There's plenty of room here if you want to." Crispin smiled and she felt her feet moving forward before there was a sharp pain from the necklace Simon had given her. It broke the spell she was under and she blinked her eyes and saw Gracie looking at her from her spot on the bed. The cold hate replaced by a hot anger.

"Leave! You won't take this from me!" Gracie shouted before she picked up something from the floor and threw it at her. Kenzi didn't need to be told twice.

She quickly left the room, not even noticing the invisible curtain and booked it down the steps. She was amazed that she wasn't winded as she went down another flight. She didn't know exactly why, but she was freaked out by what she saw. She wanted to run and never stop running but a scream from the second floor caught her attention and she ran down the hall and found the source of the continued scream. When she entered the room her hand flew to her mouth as she suppressed a scream of her own. There was Danielle spread out on her bed with blood leaking from her eyes, mouth and nose while her face was locked forever in a silent scream.

Kenzi felt sick and upset, her skin turning clammy and her heart pounding in her chest. She needed to get out of there, tell Nandi and Bo what happened and when she turned from the corpse and the sobbing woman who'd found her she saw Crispin standing near the door flanked by Gracie and Frieda. When she looked into his eyes and Gracie's she felt her blood chill in her veins. Their faces betrayed no emotion at all, neither shock nor sadness. It was the last straw and she rushed out of the room, trying not to touch them. Once she was out of the room she dashed to her own and locked the door behind her before she ran to her bed and burrowed under the covers like she did as a child when she was sure the monsters were coming to get her.

Once she calmed down she reached a hand in her shirt and pulled out her gift from Simon. It had been hurting her ever since she encountered Crispin and his groupies. When she took it out she pushed the covers off of her and looked at it in the light. It wasn't clear glass anymore. No, it was red like blood with smokey strands of black moving around. What had he given her?

...

"Do you want some water?" Kenzi asked as she sat with Nandi in her private rooms. Nandi'd been there since she rushed home and saw Danielle. Kenzi would never get over the sight of Nandi holding Danielle's dead body in her arms, keening and sobbing. After her show of mourning Nandi rushed to her rooms and locked herself in, only opening the door for Kenzi and Cocoa who didn't question Kenzi's presence. After a long discussion between Cocoa and Nandi regarding autopsies and funerals and memorial services, Cocoa left and Nandi let herself fall apart as Kenzi gathered her in her arms.

"What I want is to know why this is happening! What I want is for Danielle, Lorelai and Marlo to be alive!" She shouted before she stood up and walked to the window. Kenzi watched her and allowed Nandi to rein in her rage before she stood and pulled Nandi to her again.

"I want that too and so do Cocoa and Simon. We're all working together and when Bo comes tomorrow we'll have an even bigger team working on this. I wish you weren't hurting so much." Kenzi said and Nandi looked up at her with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kenzi, I don't mean to put any of this on you. I just feel so helpless, so scared. Danielle...Danielle was my ward! She was as much like a daughter as any I could have. She was the only one of my lovelies that was not bonded to me, she wasn't even an escort. I couldn't feed from her and I never would have. Her care was entrusted to me and I...I swore I'd give my life for hers and I failed. I failed her and I failed all who had faith in me." She started to babble and Kenzi pulled her close again and removed her ponytail so she could run her fingers through Nandi's hair.

"You haven't failed, you aren't a failure and I have faith in you. I...care about you Nandi and I'll do whatever I can to stop your hurting and find out what's happening." She promised and Nandi pulled away again and looked pleadingly at Kenzi.

"It's not that simple anymore Kenzi. Danielle's father is Jean-Jacques Boucher, he's Evony's enforcer and we've just barely managed to stop him from bringing a squad of assassins here. This will send him over the edge and we'll all be at risk. Not only have I lost Danielle, I've lost any semblance of control." She told Kenzi before she dissolved into tears again and became nearly hysterical.

While Nandi was breaking down Kenzi led her into the bedroom and set her on the bed before she shut the door behind them. As Nandi fought to gain control again Kenzi came to the conclusion that only one thing would snap Nandi out of this downward spiral and she was more than willing to give it to her. As Kenzi started walking to Nandi she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before she unbuttoned her jeans and, when she stopped her progress, she peeled them down her legs before she continued her walk to Nandi in just her bra and panties. Happy that she'd chosen the black and purple lace set she'd liked that morning. As she got closer Nandi watched her with a look of awe in her eyes.

"Kenzi?" She asked before Kenzi straddled her lap and moved her hair out of her face and shushed her with a light kiss.

"Don't think anymore, just feel." Kenzi kissed Nandi again before she took her hand and placed it on her breast. "Let me take care of you."

Nandi nodded mutely before she started running her hands over Kenzi's body while Kenzi kissed her like her life depended on it, only stopping to remove Nandi's shirt. Once both were naked Nandi took control for the first round, then let Kenzi do whatever she wished. Once they were exhausted and sated they curled up in the bed and slept in each others arms, forgetting the pain and all the shit, if only for a few hours.

…

Kenzi woke up abruptly when she felt a sharp pain on her chest. Her eyes opened quickly and she held in a scream as she saw a person standing close to the bed watching her. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark they widened as she found herself looking into Gracie's hate filled eyes..

"You're dead you little whore...I'm going to kill you myself and take back what's mine." She whispered maliciously before she turned and walked to the door where she turned back. "You won't always have your protector."

After that she left and Kenzi shook as she got out of bed and picked up the phone at Nandi's bedside, her fingers shaking as she punched in the number she knew by heart.

"Kenzi!" At the sound of Bo's voice she felt some of her new fear leave her but still had to swallow before she answered.

"Yeah, it's me. I think I've found out who's responsible for this. Come as soon as you can. I need as many allies as I can get." She gripped her necklace until her knuckles became white and she heard Bo moving around.

"Are you in danger Kenzi?" Bo asked and Kenzi bit back a laugh, when wasn't she?

"Yeah, I'm in danger and I need you're help." She spoke honestly as she answered Bo's question, happy that her voice wasn't weak anymore.

"I'll be there soon, find somewhere safe until I get there." Bo ordered her before she hung up while Kenzi hung up her own phone and crawled back into bed with Nandi her eyes fixed on the door. If the monsters could get in the heart of Nandi's little kingdom, they could get anywhere. It was then that Kenzi realised that as long as monsters roamed these halls no one was safe, least of all her.


	5. Affliction

"Bobo!" Kenzi whispered excitedly as she wrapped her best friend in her arms. Bo hugged her back enthusiastically but quickly pulled away so she could observe Kenzi at arm's length.

"What happened to you? You look pale." Bo looked Kenzi over and Kenzi just shook her head and pulled her over to the side of the entryway.

"We can't talk here. What alias are you using so I know what to call you?" She quickly glanced around and Bo studied her for a second before she answered.

"Call me Taryn, I'm supposed to be a dominatrix, specializing in deprivation/domination." She explained and Kenzi nodded.

"Cool, sounds plausible. It's so freaking good to see you." She hugged Bo again while Bo kissed her hair and squeezed her tight.

"Fill me in on the situation here." Bo requested and Kenzi took her hand and led her to Nandi's private drawing room, as secure of a space as they could get. Once there she directed Bo to the couch and shut the door behind them, being sure to lock it. then went to the couch and sat.

"Well...Another girl died yesterday, Nandi's scared and hurting and more desperate than ever to find out who's responsible. I have a nemesis...her name is Gracie and last night she snuck into Nandi's room and told me she was going to kill me. There's a creepy dude named Crispin who's like the Hugh Hefner of Fae, he tried to get me involved in an orgy. What else? Oh! There's this bloodmage named Simon. He looks creeptastic but he's awesome. He gave me this necklace and I think it saved my life." She took her necklace out of her shirt and held it out to Bo who took it for a second before she yelped in pain and dropped it.

"What is that thing?" Bo asked as she rubbed her hand against her skirt.

"Don't know but every time I'm in danger or something it gives me a sharp pain. It's the reason I woke up last night when Gracie was over me and when I was on the fifth floor with Crispin and his groupies." She explained as she tucked the necklace back into her shirt.

"Wait, did you say you were in Nandi's room when this Gracie threatened you?" Bo asked and Kenzi nodded.

"Yeah, I got a little Fae lovin; but that's not important right now. What's important is stopping this from happening to other girls.

"Ok, but you're spilling the details later. Where do you think we should start?" Bo asked, hoping Kenzi had a good lead they could follow.

"I think we should talk to Crispin's groupies. Frieda and...I think her name is Joanna. Yeah, we'll talk to them and I think you should talk to Gracie. If I go near her I'll get a stiletto in the throat." Kenzi held her throat for emphasis and Bo took her hand in her own.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kenzi." Bo squeezed her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Neither will I." Both women looked up to see Nandi standing next to an open panel in the wall. "It's good to see you again Bo. I apologize for not being present to greet you."

She walked up to the couch and kissed Bo's cheek before she gave Kenzi a gentle kiss in greeting. She then walked over to the seat near the couch and sat, crossing her legs at the ankle when her skirt proved too tight to cross at the knee.

"Has Kenzi brought you up to speed?" Bo asked and Nandi nodded.

"I can't believe Gracie has become so dangerous. She's always been so loyal, so...obedient. I gave her so much leeway because she'd earned it. Now she's threatening you and strangest of all she's involved in an orgy. That's not like her at all." Nandi shook her head sadly and Bo shot Kenzi a look.

"What do you mean it's not like her. Don't you allow them to have sex with each other?" Bo was genuinely curious but Nandi shook her head.

"It's not that, they're free to seek comfort with each other if they wish. This confuses me because Gracie is a lesbian. She even gets disgusted at the thought of a naked man. To think of her actively engaging in sex with Crispin is ridiculous." Nandi explained and Kenzi put up a hand.

"Hold up, she's a member of the rainbow coalition? How does that work? She's a pro?" Kenzi had a confused look on her face that managed to bring a smile out of both Nandi and Bo.

"Her dates are women only, that makes this so much more confusing. Her new found proclivities seem to indicate a major change in character as do her threats and general malice. If there was ever an embodiment of southern hospitality and grace it was Gracie. She never would've been so cruel before." Nandi explained and Bo nodded.

"I see what you're saying. I'll talk to Gracie, get a feel for her. I think we should just talk to the people directly involved and see if we can find any more details. What about Crispin? You haven't mentioned him much." Bo asked and Nandi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Crispin is an incubus who came to me about six months ago. He had amazing references and has the highest return rate for clients. He's a charmer and everyone cares a great deal for him but...no one knows his story. Not even Evony could find in depth information." Nandi looked down for a minute, utterly confused and Kenzi scooted over so she could place a hand on her knee.

"You ok babe?" She asked and Nandi gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, just...confused. I have an extremely in depth dossier on every member of this house except for Crispin's. I keep meaning to research but...something always comes up. There's always some emergency drawing me away, or I just forget. This is so odd." Nandi's voice drifted and she shook her head again, trying to shake the cobwebs loose.

"We'll talk to them. Is there anything you'd recommend we do first?" Bo asked and Nandi sat up straight before she spoke.

"Yes, go to Simon and receive your talisman. It will be different than Kenzi's but for the same purpose. Once you've done that go about your investigation any way you see fit. I have to go, Danielle's father is arriving soon to discuss arrangements." Nandi told them before she stood and shook Bo's hand. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

With that she walked to the door as Kenzi got up and quickly walked up to her and stopped her progress.

"I'll be around if you need me." Kenzi told her as she twined her fingers with Nandi's.

"I know darling Kenzi." She gave Kenzi a gentle kiss before she brought her other hand up and caressed the young woman's face. "Be safe."

Once she left Kenzi sighed and turned to Bo who was smirking. She straightened herself up and got a smile on her face.

"Let's go, we've got a case to solve."

…

"You were right, he's awesome." Bo told Kenzi quietly as she examined the stone in the ring on her finger. It looked like glass but felt..alive and pulsed on her finger. He'd told her that it would react differently to her Fae blood.

"Told ya, he saved my bacon more than once. Speaking of bacon, wanna get some breakfast, talk to Fred, then continue our investigation?" Kenzi asked and Bo nodded.

"Ok, we can go get some food." Bo said, more as a way to appease Kenzi and make sure she stayed calm than anything else. They walked into the first floor kitchen and Kenzi stopped her and walked her back out.

"That's Joanna, she was in the middle of the whore knot yesterday." Kenzi whispered harshly and Bo nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Bo asked as she noticed the pale, withdrawn woman sitting at the table staring out the window.

"We should just talk to her see what we can find out." Kenzi suggested and Bo nodded.

"Let's go." The women walked in and went over to the table where Joanna was still staring. While they sat one of the servants came and asked what they wanted for breakfast and, after giving their orders they looked over at Joanna who finally turned her head.

"Hi." Kenzi told her with a little wave and she nodded.

"Hi." Joanna answered quietly before she looked down at her plate then looked back at Kenzi. "You're Coral, Nandi's new favorite. At least that's what Gracie says."

"I don't know about being Nandi's favorite. I am Coral though. You're Joanna, right?" Kenzi asked and Joanna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Joanna." She said quietly before she started playing with her food then she took a deep breath and blinked as tears came from her eyes. "I know you saw me yesterday. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been there."

"What do you mean Joanna?" Kenzi asked as she moved to the seat across from Joanna.

"They said I could have my greatest desire if I...if I surrendered. I didn't mean to help them...the last thing I wanna do is hurt anyone, not Nandi." She started to cry and Kenzi took her hands.

"What do you mean Joanna? Did someone put you up to hurting Nandi?" Kenzi asked, desperation in her voice and Joanna looked at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't know...I just wanted a family of my own, a child, I didn't want to hurt her. Help me." Joanna begged and Bo moved closer.

"How can we help you?" Bo asked and Joanna's eyes turned desperate.

"You have to stop them, stop-" Suddenly Joanna's eyes rolled back in her head and her head fell into her plate.

"Shit! Joanna, Joanna?" Kenzi asked as she lightly slapped Joanna's face and Bo just stood by her, not knowing what to do. As they stood there, trying to wake her up Fred walked into the kitchen followed by Cocoa who looked at Joanna then at Kenzi and Bo.

"What happened here?" She asked and Kenzi looked at Bo as she shrugged helplessly.

"We don't know, we were just talking to her, then suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out."

"Shit, Fred get Colin and Marie to take her to the infirmary, then get Nandi to her." She ordered the man who nodded and left the kitchen before she turned to Bo. "Welcome to the house, you picked an interesting time to arrive."

…

"That was intense." Bo breathed out and Kenzi nodded as they stood in the hallway after talking to the onsite doctor about what happened.

"This is screwed up, completely screwed up." Kenzi said as she leaned against the wall and suddenly Bo started and she looked down the hall. Kenzi turned her head in time to see red hair disappear into the wall. She was sure the hair went through it. "Was that what I think it was?"

"Looks like." Bo told her before she walked to the wall where Gracie, there was no one else it could be, disappeared. As Bo touched the wall she jerked her hand away. "Damn it!"

"What?" Kenzi asked before she moved closer then jerked away. "Holy shitballs!"

"Is that what woke you up last night?" Bo asked and Kenzi nodded.

"Yeah, and I have an idea where she went." Kenzi jerked her head and Bo nodded as she followed her friend to the staircase. Once there they started their ascent until they reached the fourth floor. and Kenzi stared at the spot where the stairwell should've been. "Things have officially turned into a mindfuck."

As Kenzi started walking around, trying to find a cord or something that would release the stairwell she felt something like a caress on her skin and she moved toward the feeling. It felt like Nandi's hands had felt the night before when she had caressed the length of Kenzi's body. She shivered at the thought and her head moved when the pahntom hand took her chin in its fingers and pointed her toward a panel in the wall that started to move out."

"There." She whispered as she started to move toward the opening and Bo grabbed her wrist before she could disappear within.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked and Kenzi looked at her, her eyes glassy.

"Can't you feel it? They want us, we can have our dreams come true." Kenzi said dreamily and Bo jerked her arm and she still looked out of it. Then Bo noticed that her talisman was on her shirt, not under it. She took the necklace in her hand and, ignoring the pain put it under Kenzi's shirt and Kenzi suddenly clutched her chest.

"Holy shit! What did you just do to me?" Kenzi asked and Bo glared.

"Someone was working their mojo on you. What happened?" She asked and Kenzi clutched her head.

"I don't know...I was standing here, then I felt like hands were touching me. Hands like Nandi's but not. It felt good, really good and as I got closer to the doorway they felt better and the voices...they said I could have anything I wished if I just came to them. Didn't you hear it?" She asked, her eyes clear and confused.

"No, but my finger feels like it's caught in an electric current. Shit." Bo looked over and Kenzi's eyes widened.

"How the hell did we miss that?" She asked as she walked toward the stairway she'd taken to the fifth floor the day before.

"I don't know but I don't like it. Let's save the trip up until we figure out what happened to you." Bo said with authority and Kenzi nodded before her friend threw her arm around her and they turned, only to come face to face with Crispin.

"Dear Coral, I was hoping to see you today. Who's your lovely friend? I didn't think the Mistress would allow you to take dates." He spoke in a charming way and Bo had to resist the urge to deck him. There was something about him that made her skin crawl.

"I'm Taryn, the dominatrix. Nandi's taking advantage of my talents while I'm in town." Bo told him before she extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Crispin, I'm one of Nandi's escorts. It's a pleasure to meet you Taryn." He greeted but looked at the ring on Bo's finger and subconsciously curled his lip. "I'm sorry, but with the...flu that's been going around I'd rather not shake hands. I hope I don't offend you."

"No offense taken. If you'll excuse us we need to find Nandi and talk about some things." Bo said as she kept a grip on Kenzi who was champing at the bit to attack Crispin.

"Of course." He nodded to both of them before he hung a left and went down the hallway. Once he was out of earshot Bo turned Kenzi to the stairwell and took the steps quickly.

"Something about that guy gives me the creeps." Bo said as she looked back and Kenzi nodded.

"Major heebs. Shit." Kenzi stopped and Bo looked up to see their path blocked by a vicious looking redhead that she assumed was Gracie.

"Well now, looks like the new girl's makin new friends. Mistress know your steppin out?" Gracie asked and Bo resisted the urge to punch her in the throat.

"It's none of your business what she is to me." Kenzi smirked, feeling brave since Bo was at her side. "I dare you to go to Nandi. Just one more check in your con column."

Kenzi smiled but that smile disappeared when Gracie launched herself at Kenzi and managed to get her hands on her throat faster than either Kenzi or Bo could react. After the shock wore off Bo had her arm around Gracie's neck while her grip on Kenzi refused to weaken.

"H-hel-" Kenzi started and Bo kept adding pressure but she was no match for Gracie's freakish strength.

"You won't take it from me! My greatest wish is to take back what's mine and I'm going to take it back now. Die you little whore!" She shrieked and Kenzi started clawing at her hands. She was close to blacking out. Gracie pulled her close to her face and Kenzi's eyes widened as she saw blood start to trickle out of Gracie's eye sockets, so she pointed at Gracie's eyes while Bo fought for control.

"Stop!" The voice rang through the hallway and Bo glanced over to see Simon standing at the end of the hallway before he made his way forward. "There's still time to heal you Gracie, to take back this terrible bargain. Please, let go of Coral, she means no harm, only love. You were the one that lost Nandi, she wasn't taken from you." Simon reasoned and Gracie loosened her grip enough for Kenzi to get air to her starved brain

"No! This little bitch took her from me! You don't understand. I need to do this, I love Nandi and I won't lose her love." She pleaded as the insanity began to take over her voice and more blood poured from her eyes and started to trickle out of her nose.

"You know this is wrong Gracie, you've always had a good heart and a good head on your shoulders. Let go of Coral and I can help you. Please." He continued to plead and Gracie letgo of Kenzi only long enough to grab her hair and use her momentum to push her against the wall and start bashing her head while Bo changed her tactic from trying to knock Graci unconscious to trying to make her let go of Kenzi.

"I kill you and I get what I want most." Gracie said in a voice that had lost all ties to reality. Before Kenzi blacked out from the pain she saw blood start to flow from Gracie's eyes and nose in a torrent before some trickled out of her mouth as she tried to speak and was unable to form words.

"Enough of this...I'm sorry child, truly sorry." Simon spoke softly before he placed a hand on Gracie's arm and suddenly Gracie went still and let go of Kenzi before she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. While Kenzi tried to breathe Bo took her into her arms and held her while tears leaked from her eyes. Kenzi had truly thought she was going to die. While Bo caressed her hair she looked down at Gracie and her eyes widened. Gracie was pale and the blood that had been pouring out of her orifices was conspicuously absent.

"What did you do?" Bo asked and Simon gave her a solemn look before he sat on the floor.

"The only thing I could...I ended her pain..." As he said the words he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"What happened here?" Bo looked up to see Nandi in the hallway, Her face a mask of devastation and grief as she took in her injured lover, her dead favorite and her still bloodmage. It was too much for her brain to process at the moment and Bo took pity on her.

"The list of suspects just got shorter."


	6. Agressor

"How are you my dear?" Nandi asked Kenzi as she handed the younger woman a cup of the tea she'd just brewed and Kenzi sipped it thoughtfully.

"I'm fine. Gracie wasn't the first bitch to mess with me." Kenzi told her in a rough voice and Nandi's face became pained.

"I'm so sorry Kenzi, I never thought you'd get hurt. I was too damned arrogant." She sighed before she reached up and caressed Kenzi's face. "I thought fear of my displeasure would be enough for them to leave you be. I was so misguided, so stupid. It is my fondest wish that you forgive me dear one, but I don't dare ask you for it."

"You didn't do this, someone has it out for you." Kenzi said as her voice started to get stronger and her sore throat began to ease. "What's in this?"

"An old recipe, your throat should be healed by the end of the cup." Nandi explained and Kenzi smiled. Despite all the shit having a Fae girlfriend had its perks.

"Well, they took Gracie away for the autopsy and Simon's moving again. They put him in his room but he's weak. The Fae doctor says it's poison, a strong one that affects the brain." Bo explained as she walked into the room and Nandi took a deep breath.

"Thank you very much Bo. I truly don't know what I would do without you right now. Your level head is just what this house needs." She leaned over and kissed Bo's cheek before she gave her a small smile. "I'm quadrupling your fee. It's the very least I can do for all the aid you've given me. Take care of Kenzi, please, I have to go and meet with Evony in five minutes. It's not going to be pretty."

"No problem. Take care of your business while Kenzi and I talk this out." Bo said by way of leave and Nandi nodded.

"I'll return shortly darling." She waved at Kenzi before she walked out the door and Bo sat next to her best friend and pulled her close.

"How are you? I was scared." Bo asked before she kissed Kenzi's temple and Kenzi rested her head on her shoulder.

"Me too, I wanna go visit Simon and thank him." Kenzi said with a bit of a scratch in her voice before she finished her cup of tea in one long swallow. "Damn, this is some good shit!"

She found herself smiling for the first time in hours before she looked at Bo and saw a look of concern on her best friend's face.

"What's up Bo-Bo? I'm doing good and we have a very solid lead." Kenzi asked and Bo took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I think you should leave here Kenzi. Go back to the house and I'll keep things going here. It's gotten dangerous for you." Bo told her and Kenzi shook her head.

"Have you just met me? You know I laugh in the face of danger and tell the grim reaper to kiss my ass. No way am I going when we're this close to stopping this shit." Kenzi announced as she moved her finger an inch apart to convey her message clearer. "Besides, I'm not going to abandon Nandi."

"That's why you need to leave sweetie. You're too close to Nandi and that's like having a big bright target on your head. I've had a brief talk with Nandi and she agrees." Bo said and Kenzi's eyes flashed.

"How could you go behind my back like that?" Kenzi asked and Bo just held her until she calmed down.

"We were just talking, no agendas. We both care a lot about you and want you safe. It really is the best thing." She explained and Kenzi stood up.

"This is not the best thing for me and I'm gonna go tell Nandi that right now." She announced before she turned on her heel and strode out the door, leaving Bo no choice but to roll her eyes and pray her friend wouldn't do anything stupid.

…

"We have to stop meeting like this Nandi." Evony said as she sat on the edge of Nandi's desk and smiled predatorily. "You need to keep your little humans in better shape or I won't allow you to play anymore."

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up Evony. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now." Nandi said sharply and the Morrigan raised her eyebrow, not used to Nandi's harsh tongue. "Tell me what you want, then I can go back to fixing this problem."

"That's just it my dear, you haven't fixed it and more people are dead. People under your protection. People who provide a valuable service to a lot of important Fae. If I can't trust you to deliver the entertainment, what can I trust you with?" Evony asked and Nandi took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You can trust me because I've done more for you than that pathetic flock of yes-men and minions you surround yourself with. I've taught you the value of losing control and have kept you in power for a long damn time. Do you think you'd still be here without me? Do you think you'd have control over the Dark without me? Think long and hard on it Evony darling." Nandi whispered dangerously before she moved to her longtime friend and occasional enemy and placed a hand on her cheek causing Evony to moan. "I've changed motives and minds for you, trust is never a bargaining chip with us."

"I've missed this, missed you being my succubus." Evony said and Nandi caressed her face again before she moved away.

"I belong only to myself and those under my protection, you know that. That's why I came to you in the first place. To defend what is mine and stop this needless death. I didn't involve you so you could run roughshod over everything." Nandi explained before she sat at the chair nearest the desk and looked hard at the Fae who was her leader. "Besides, we know now that it's your boy who's responsible for everything and he's vanished."

"Crispin? There's no way it could be Crispin, he's too..obedient..." Evony explained and Nandi looked at her severely.

"No, he's a gancanagh. You need to screen the people you let into your bed before you send them to me." Nandi's voice turned dark and Evony held up her hands in a show of peace.

"I had no idea Nandi, believe me. I never would've sent one of them into your home, your sanctuary. If I would have known he'd be dead now." Evony explained and Nandi growled low and deep as her teeth sharpened and her eyes became black.

"Oh, he's dead Morrigan. When I find him I'll tear him apart and eat his entrails. Then I'll take it out of your hide. No one makes me lose face ...not even you." Nandi growled out and Evony swallowed.

"You don't mean that Nandi. We've been through too much together. I love you as much as I'm able to love anyone and I know you love me too. I truly want your pain to end and I will do everything in my power to help you with that. Trust me in this Nandi, like you trusted me with Bongani." At the mention of her late husband's name Nandi closed her eyes and backed away from Evony.

"That's a low blow Evony. even for you. I'll never be able to repay you for everything you did for him. I can't even begin..." Nandi went back to her seat and sank into the cushions as Evony sat on the arm and ran her fingers through Nandi's hair in a rare show of kindness.

"I know, but I did it for you because there's no one on this plane of existence that I truly trust but you. If saving your husband kept you with me I'd do it again." She looked at her friend with raw emotion in her eyes. She was a cruel and evil bitch who needed to control everything around her but she could be a good friend if the situation warranted it. "Now I can help you again and I will."

"Thank you Evony." She took a deep breath then let it out again. "Tell me everything you know about Crispin so I can give Bo the details."

"Is Bo here with her little human?" Evony asked and Nandi nodded.

"Bo and Kenzi are here. I'd appreciate if you'd show her respect." Nandi requested and Evony smirked.

"I guess you have a new playmate then...Ok, how are things working with Bo and...Kenzi?" Evony asked and Nandi sat back in the chair.

"They're the reason I was able to figure this out. Without them I'd still be pulling my hair out. Tell me what you know about Crispin." Nandi ordered and Evony took a breath.

"He's a beautiful man, great lay, we never talked it was just sex. That's why I sent him to you, to keep him on tap for me. Everything I knew was in the dossier." Evony told Nandi what she needed to know and Nandi shook her head and chuckled.

"He snowed you as much as me I guess." Nandi muttered darkly before she stood and turned to her friend. "Get Jean-Jacques, I think it's time to bring the hunting party."

"If you think this is the best course of action, I'll make the call." Evony stood and ran her fingertips along Nandi's jaw. "We'll fix this, the power of the Dark is behind you."

"Thank you dear friend." Nandi whispered before she kissed Evony's cheek, then started to lead her out but her progress was stopped by Kenzi bursting through the door.

"How dare you make plans for me behind my back!" Kenzi yelled and Nandi gave her a severe look.

"How dare you barge into a private meeting. Stay there and we'll talk about it after I escort the Morrigan out." Nandi commanded as Evony smirked.

"A lover's spat?" She asked and Nandi glowered.

"You could call it that." Nandi said as she continued their progress and left Evony in the care of Cocoa who was waiting outside the door. Once free of her friend she turned to Kenzi, who was livid. "I take it you had a talk with Bo."

"Why do you want to get rid of me? Didn't I help crack this case wide open?" Kenzi asked and Nandi took her hand and led her to the couch and made her sit down.

"Calm down Kenzi." Nandi said softly as she ran her hand down her lover's face and Kenzi's eyelids drooped. "Good, now you'll listen to me. I want you to leave so you'll be safe. I already care far too much for you and I don't want you hurt anymore. If I can prevent your pain by sending you away I will."

"Can you stop using the succubus mojo on me? I like being mad at you."Kenzi asked and Nandi kissed her gently and removed the energy she'd used.

"As my lady wishes." Nandi kissed Kenzi again before she pressed their foreheads together. "Please listen to me darling, you were instrumental in solving this and you've helped me more than you know. However, it's become more dangerous now. You're first on the victim list, I know because Crispin wants to hurt me. I don't know why, but he does and nothing would hurt me more than to lose you right now. To lose you before I learn just how strong we'll be together."

"I'm not going to leave before this case is solved." Kenzi told her and Nandi kissed her again.

"You're so stubborn." She said before she huffed in exasperation. "I could order you to leave, you know?"

"I know, but you won't. You're all about freewill." Kenzi took the opportunity to take control of the situation and straddled Nandi. "You're also all about this."

She smirked as she ran her hands down her body then took Nandi's hands in her own and pressed them to her breasts.

"This isn't the time for this Kenzi." Nandi whispered and Kenzi leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Why not? You need this and a little bit of fun never hurt anyone." Kenzi kissed her again while Nandi found herself moving her hands out from under Kenzi's shirt and running them through her hair before she moved her mouth from Kenzi's.

"Just a quickie, then we go to Bo." Nandi caved and Kenzi nodded.

"Just a quickie." Kenzi said before she lifted her shirt over her head and Nandi ran her hands up Kenzi's flat stomach and slipped them under the cups of Kenzi's bra.

"My beautiful Kenzi." Nandi whispered before she kissed Kenzi again then placed little kisses along Kenzi's cheek and down her neck while her hands moved to the back of the bra and unclasped it. "Perfect."

Nandi soon had Kenzi naked and, like the night before, took control. She worshipped the body laid out before her on the couch with her mouth and hands, bringing Kenzi to orgasm again and again. As she brought her mouth to the juncture between Kenzi's thighs she moved her eyes upward to watch as her beautiful girl moaned and writhed and ran her hands over her own breasts, the pleasure getting to be too much. Nandi was entranced as she watched her lover react to her, she'd only been with one other person who made her feel this way. Who made her ache with the desire to please them. As the thought entered her mind she pushed it away and focused on the feel and taste of her lover on her tongue. Kenzi tasted like honey and sunshine, all things sweet and light. She moaned along with Kenzi as she worked her lover into a frenzy, needing the orgasm just as much as Kenzi and as Kenzi screamed her name she felt a warmth spread through her and the space between her legs throbbed, her orgasm nearly as intense as the one she gave her lover. While Kenzi came down from the high Nandi moved over her body and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and Kenzi smiled lazily at her before she sat up and moved so Nandi was underneath her.

"My turn."

…

"Where were you? Did Nandi hurt you?" Bo asked as she saw bruises on Kenzi's collar bone and noticed that Kenzi was walking slowly. After Nandi used her mouth it had been Kenzi's idea to use some toys and Nandi had proved very skilled at adapting what she had to the situation at hand and Kenzi was currently paying the price for Nandi's ingenuity, but it was so worth it.

"Not exactly...Did you get a lead on Crispin?" Kenzi asked and Bo let out a harsh breath.

"He's in this house. I've talked to Cocoa and Simon, when he was awake, and they both feel a pull. I feel it too. Apparently Crispin's a gancanagh, he's like an incubus but different and his power is worthless with succubi. His endgame is to kill as many women as possible, he does it by injecting a poison that's addictive and they become junkies. He also promises them their greatest wish if they submit to him. It all makes sense when you put everything together." Bo said and Kenzi looked at her.

"Why does he hate Nandi?" She asked and Bo shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we find him. We just have to figure out how to lure him out." Bo answered and didn't miss the mischievous light that entered Kenzi's eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the bait. He wants me, that much was obvious from the beginning and hurting me would pretty much kill Nandi at the moment. Use me as bait." She smiled and Bo shook her head.

"No way, you're sticking with me if you won't go home. I'm not letting you leave my sight." Bo told her and Kenzi walked up to her and linked their arms.

"Lead the way, I'll stick with you if it means putting an end to this." Kenzi told her and Bo entwined their fingers together before they started down the hall.

They'd only made it a few feet before Kenzi lifted her head and removed her hand and arm from Bo's. Bo looked on as Kenzi moved forward, her movements no longer under her control.

"Kenzi, what are yo-" Bo started before she felt something hard hit her at the base of the skull then she fell to the ground bonelessly while Kenzi stopped and turned around.

"Kenzi? Hmmm, it suits you better than Coral my dear. I'm sorry that our time together will be so short, but it is of the essence my dear." Crispin said as he walked over Bo's still form and took Kenzi's hands in his. "I so wanted to slowly groom you, make you crave me as a starving man craves a meal. You were to be my spy and work to destroy that bitch but you'll destroy her in another way darling. Oh yes, you will be my masterpiece, you will break her."

He linked his arm with Kenzi's and led her into the panel in the wall. She followed along beside him like a loyal hound, her eyes only on her new master. He would give her her greatest dream, all she had to do was submit to him.

As he led her to his inner sanctum and away from those who would destroy him Nandi lay unconscious in her office with enough sedative coursing through her system to take down a bull elephant. In her hand a small red disk surrounded by metal, something her lover left behind.


	7. Absolute

"How could you let her leave without her necklace?!" Bo shouted at Nandi who snarled in response.

"It must have fallen off during sex. I didn't find it until after I dressed. Blame me if you wish Bo but that's not what matters now. What matters is finding Kenzi before that son of a bitch can harm her. We need to work together now to get our precious girl back." Nandi said before she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Her darling girl was missing and she'd be no help to her if she lost control and let the beast out.

"You're right, accidents happen, so do mistakes. What are we going to do?" Bo asked as she stared hard at the woman in front of her.

"We're going to get her back. Jean-Jacques is gathering his hunters. Crispin killed his daughter and he wants blood." Nandi stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "We're useless when it comes to tracking Crispin. He's a gancanagh that means that we can't read him, we can't sense his movements or his lair. Even my other senses are dulled because he's using some sort of charm or glamour to keep himself hidden and free of scrutiny."

"How did it get this far?" Bo asked helplessly and Nandi looked down.

"I'm too trusting. It's my biggest flaw. I lived in South Africa during Apartheid and I grew to love the humans that were so cruelly treated and protested their oppression. This love fostered a dangerous trust in me that began to extend from my beloved humans to Fae who submitted to me. I don't trust you dear, because you haven't chosen a side or submitted but I trusted Crispin. He was a Dark Fae and he fooled me into believing that he submitted utterly. My weakness has harmed Kenzi and that's unforgivable." Nandi whispered the last to herself and Bo walked up to her and took her face in her hands.

"I need you to talk to me, to answer this honestly. No matter how ridiculous it sounds at the moment." Bo requested and Nandi nodded. "Do you love Kenzi? Have you fallen in love with her or is it just lust? I need to know beause we can use this to our advantage."

"Yes, I love her. I know this is far too soon, but I know how I feel and I've only felt it this sharp once before. I swore I'd never allow myself the weakness of love like this again but a beautiful, intelligent, crazy girl broke down all of my defenses and lodged herself in my heart. I love her Bo, truly and surely I do." Nandi confessed and Bo nodded before she pulled the other Fae into her arms.

"We'll find her, we can use our love to guide us to her." She whispered but then pulled away and held Nandi at arms' length. "First I have to call in reinforcements."

…

"Where the hell am I?" Kenzi asked as she looked around the room she was in. It was dank, dark and the smell of mold was overwhelming. It wasn't a pleasant place to be.

"Oh, my little flower, you're full of surprises. I thought I had you fully entranced. No matter, I'll just inject you with more of my saliva." Crispin told her as he walked out of the shadows and She gave him a look of disdain.

"Saliva? This just gets more disgusting by the second." She said snarkily and his face darkened so she decided to continue and make him angry, knock him off balance. "Why am I here sparky? What happened to your upstairs apartment? Where're the silk sheets and marble floors?"

"Your succubus friend knows of that lair so I had to improvise. One location is as good as another for what I have planned." He explained and Kenzi gave him a wide eyed look brimming with curiosity.

"What do you have planned? If you're going to kill me and the people I love anyway, why don't you tell me?" She asked in a falsely innocent voice.

"In due time pet, now I need you compliant." He moved close and faster than Kenzi could blink he licked her cheek and she flinched.

"Gross! Blech, is that how you got me before?" She asked as she tried to rub her cheek on her shoulder and he looked on, utterly confused.

"This isn't right, you should be begging to lick my boots." He spoke quickly as his eyes darted around.

"I don't know about that but I certainly feel like lodging mine up your ass." She glared at him and he moved closer to her and when he touched her he flinched away like he'd been burnt.

"Simon! That damn bloodmage ruins everything!" He shouted before he turned on his heel and walked into the shadows again while Kenzi smiled.

"Thanks dude." She whispered into the air. She didn't know how the bloodmage was working his mojo but she was damn glad he was.

"I need you to focus Nandi dear. Hold the link between your hand and mine. Feed your love through the link. I need you to concentrate so I can send it on to Kenzi." Simon requested and Nandi nodded, she was feeding her love through the link and her energy into Simon and it was exhausting her. She was weak...too weak but she had to go on, Kenzi needed her to go on.

"What about me?" Bo asked and Simon shook his head.

"Not now Bo, Nandi must make the sacrifice to close the link then you can power it." He told her and Bo's eyes widened.

"Sacrifice?" Bo asked and Nandi looked up at her, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

"My life energy must be drained to close the circuit. Don't worry about me Bo, Simon and I have made this circuit before. I won't leave Kenzi or you." She took a breath and returned her focus to the link, going still as she focused every fiber of her being on the task at hand. Suddenly she gasped and there was a bright flash from where her hand met Simon's then the doors opened and Nandi's lovelies entered the room in an oderly fashion.

"Hurry N'Bushe dear, your link will revive her." Simon announced and N'Bushe began whispering words in Swahili while she pressed the garnet of her ring against Nandi's heart. Bo's eyes widened as the stone glowed and Simon reached his hand up and pressed it against Nandi's forehead. "Your sacrifice was great and now your eye will be open. Revive and find your love my dear. Her heart calls yours. Feel it."

Nandi gasped and tried to sit up but N'Bushe held her tight then stopped her chant and looked at Bo.

"Lucy, Mira, place the stone around the succubus' neck. She needs your energy." N'Bushe commanded and the women did as they were told. First the slid a long, gold, chain over Bo's head then they each placed their stones to it. Bo watched it glow and suddenly felt a rush of energy fill her. Once their stones lost color they moved and another couple moved forward and did the same. Soon Bo felt like she was a balloon ready to burst from the energy that flooded her and she looked over at the other succubus to see that she was regaining consciousness.

"N'Bushe?" Nandi asked in a weak voice and her second in command kissed her forehead before she answered.

"It's me, you'll regain your strength soon my friend." She assured her dearest friend who closed her eyes again before she sat up with N'Bushe's assistance. Bo watched in fascination as the color slowly returned to Nandi's face and she seemed to get stronger. Soon her voice returned.

"Too much...you're giving me too much." Nandi protested weakly and N'Bushe kissed her hair.

"I would give you all if it kept you with us." She said but soon turned her head and looked at the others. "Marco and Jane, she needs you."

A man and a woman stepped forward in perfect sync with one another. Every movement seemed to be synchronized and if it weren't for the sharpness of the man's jawline Bo never would have known which was which. The man, Marco, took Nandi from N'Bushe's arms and cradled her against his chest while he took a necklace from around his neck and pressed it to her chest. His twin, she couldn't be anything else, lifted her shirt and removed a stone that was perched in her bellybutton and did the same. Soon the red light flared, then the stones dulled like all the others. It appeared to be what Nandi needed and she was finally able to sit on her own and her movements became more sure. She smiled at her lovelies then turned to N'Bushe and whispered something in her ear. She nodded before she stood and ushered them out.

"Nandi must regain her strength. Simon will take care of her now." She told them and they filed out, with the exception of Lucy who stood at the doorway, looking frightened and lost.

"I love you Mistress. Please, please be careful." She tearfully pleaded and Nandi rose on unsteady feet and walked to her youngest girl.

"I love you to, my Lucy. Go with the others, I need this time alone with Simon and Bo." She hugged Lucy tight and kissed the top of her head before she gently nudged her out. Once she left and the only ones in the room were Nandi, Bo, Simon and N'Bushe she turned to Bo. "Call your reinforcements. It's time for us to go hunting."

…

Kenzi glared at her hands as they rested immobilized on the arm of the chair. She tried to move them for the millionth time but they were stuck, like they'd been encased in lucite. The same went for her feet. No matter what she did she was completely frozen. As she looked around the room and noticed numerous tools that could be used for her escape Crispin walked back into the room carrying what looked like a blowtorch and Kenzi felt herself go cold. She didn't want to be flambeed.

"Well, Simon and his little tricks have put a damper on my plans for you my sweet. I was going to slowly gorge you on my poison and my fluids and watch you explode. It seemed fitting for Nandi to find you with your insides out and covered in my essence. Now I can't touch you, nor can I put my essence on you without excruciating pain. That means I must use more pedestrian modes of torture." He lifted the blowtorch and lit it. "No one likes fire."

As he approached Kenzi her mind worked over time as she thought of ways to stop him. She was good at manipulating people to do what she wanted. She had a sob story for every eventuality and she could play people. It's how she became so good at what she did. As the flame came closer she knew what she had to do, and she had to do it fast.

"Wait!" She shouted as she turned her head and pressed it against the wall behind her. "Why are you doing this? If you're going to kill me to hurt Nandi, at least tell me why. I know I'm just a lowly human and you're a big bad Fae but I'm an innocent in this. I don't even like Nandi, it was just sex. You have to admit she's good."

She lied effortlessly and a few seconds later she felt the heat deprt and cracked an eye as she turned her head and looked at him. He was studying her, trying to find a lie. Soon a smile spread on his face and he turned off the blowtorch.

"Truly? You have no love for the whorebeast?" He asked and Kenzi shook her head and used her expressive eyes to her advantage. After silently asking Nandi to forgive her she moved forward to the lie.

"Yeah, it's true. She picked me up in a bar one night and I was too drunk to know what or who I was going home with. I don't even like the ladies, it's all about the man parts with me. When I woke up she started using her mojo on me and used me to find out what was happening. I don't like being used and I like it even less when the user is a loser Dark Fae who has to use her powers to get people in her bed. I mean shit, Fae roofies much?" She asked and Crispin smiled as he walked over to her and loosened the invisible restraints on her hands and feet, not taking them off but allowing movement and blood to circulate.

"This is delicious. Nandi gave her lifeforce to protect you and she's just a toy to you. Oh this will break her more than your death would. In death she'd put you on a pedestal, make you a martyr for her love. Now she has to face the fact that she's just a monster, no one can ever truly love what she is." He clapped his hands gleefully and grinned in a macabre fashion and Kenzi held in a shudder.

"I'm perfectly fine with you wanting to use me as a tool for vengeance, I just want to know why you have such a hard-on for the whorebeast's life." Kenzi requested and Crispin's smile faded and a hard look entered his eyes.

"She killed my son."

…

"Mistress there are two guests here. They are asking for Miss Bo." Freddy, Nandi's chef, chauffeur and boy Friday said as he poked his head in the door.

"Send them in." Nandi told him and he nodded once before he stepped out and a few seconds later he came in followed y two gentlemen. Bo smiled as sh stood and hugged Dyson.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." She smiled at them before she turned to Nandi who rose.

"How did I know you'd be allied with warriors of the Light?" She asked rhetorically as she moved toward Hale and Dyson. "Hello Brother Wolf, I am honored to have your assistance. Hale...it's been a long time son of Light."

"I may be a Wolf but I'm not your brother." Dyson spoke with conviction and Nandi lifted her hand an touched his face. He sniffed her hand involuntarily and she smiled.

"All shifters are kin my dear." She moved her hand away and walked to Hale who surprised both Dyson and Bo by taking the Dark Fae's hand.

"I was sorry to hear about everything that happened in this house Nandi. You should have gone to Bo earlier and we could've helped." He explained as he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"I know Hale, dear, thank you for coming now. We must rescue Kenzi. Your powers would be of great help." She told him and he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, you're not the only one here who wants to help Kenzi." He explained and she felt tears in her eyes.

"She has a way of burrowing into your heart rather quickly, doesn't she?" Nandi asked and everyone in the room found themselves nodding. They'd all been bitten by the Kenzi bug.

"What can we do?" Dyson asked and Nandi turned to the Wolf.

"We need trackers and you can track him for us Brother Wolf and Hale, you can break the glamour with your song." She explained and both men nodded.

"I'll find him, but stop calling me Brother Wolf." Dyson told her and she tilted her head in acquiescence.

"As you wish Dyson. Let's go find my love." She told them and started to walk out the door but she sagged and Bo grabbed her. "Thank you, you'll be my strength. All I have now is heart."

…

"She killed your son? That's cold." Kenzi said as she moved her hands to get some feeling back. "Why?"

"Because she's a monster who doesn't understand real love. All she understands is control and my son challenged her control." He glowered as he looked away then he turned his head to Kenzi. "They're close...and she's weak."

His somber face turned to a grin of grim triumph. and Kenzi tried to calm the rolling in her stomach. She didn't know what to think or what to believe. If Nandi was alive, how could she give her life-force? It was a question that needed to be answered.

"How is she alive if she gave her life-force?" Kenzi asked and Simon continued to look at her.

"It's an old ritual, a bloodmage takes the life-force and love from a Fae to create a powerful spell of protection. Nandi gave of herself, then was revived. I went upstairs and found one of my playmates, she told me everything. Nandi's back from the edge but she's weak, not even running at half power. Killing her will be almost too easy." He looked away for a moment before a thought came to him and quickly turned his head back. "That's what we'll do Kenzi daring, you'll kill the whore. How does that sound?"

"Great..." Kenzi said as her stomach rolled. She had to get out of this, she had to help Nandi, especially now that she knew the sacrifice that was made for her.

…

Hale whistled as they moved within the false walls of the house, his song eradicating the spell inch by inch and bit by bit. As he did so the smell of the gancanagh became pungent to Dyson, but even more pungent and prevalent was the smell of fear and desperation that held traces of Kenzi. He kept close pace behind Hale while Bo helped Nandi move through the walls, her feet never quite becoming steady. As they neared a branching corner they stopped, The smell was coming from every direction.

"This is an illusion, an old failsafe I put in place to keep people from finding my inner-sanctuary. The bastard defiled it." Nandi said before she wheezed, the power was leaking out of her at an even more intense rate, she knew she'd be worthless when they arrived so she turned to Bo. "I need you to freeze him when the time comes. I can't do it because I'm so weak but you just need to create a channel between the stone in your necklace and your core. Once you do that you'll be able to manipulate him as you wish, your power is great now."

"What about you?" Bo asked and Nandi smiled.

"As soon as I regain some power I'll transform...then I'll tear the flesh from Crispin's bones and feast on his entrails." Nandi said with a growl and Dyson actually smirked in an odd sense of approval. Maybe all shifters really were alike in some ways.

"Which way do we go Nandi?" Bo asked and Nandi whispered something low and suddenly only one path was there and it led to an old, stone staircase.

"There." She whispered and Hale resumed his song while Dyson started to unbutton his shirt. Nandi wasn't the only one itching to tear this Fae limb from limb.

…

"Showtime Kenzi dear." Crispin whispered as he made a movement and the glamour of the room faded away and she was confronted with a sight that caused her eyes to widen.

"Sweet Jesus..." She whispered as she took in the high-ceilinged wall roughly hewed from the natural cave under the house. The "chair" she'd been sitting on was actually a high throne in the center of the room and the walls were dotted with Garnets of every size and shape, but they all had the same blood red color. Far to her left there was an altar and in the center there were old stains that had to be blood. Kenzi quickly looked away and found her eyes drawn to the sight in front of her, her saviors had entered the room. It was enough to distract her from the altar which, if she was honest with herself, skeeved her out a bit.

"Let her go Crispin. Your problem is with me, not the girl." Nandi said as she drew herself to her full height and took a step from Bo, her movements far steadier than they had been now that she was in her place of power. She'd feared that he'd defiled it but she needn't have. He was weak, far weaker than she was.

"No, dear whore, my "problem" is with you and those you love. This little girl being a prime example. You love too freely and the people you love pay the price. So do the people that love you." His voice turned dark and Nandi felt her canine's sharpening in preparation for the attack.

"Before I eviscerate you with the help of my Brother Wolf tell me, why are you doing this? Why have you killed so many under my protection? Why are you harming the woman I love?" Nandi asked and at her confession Kenzi's eyes widened. Nandi confessed her love to her, it seemed too soon. Their connection couldn't be that strong but in her heart she knew she felt it too. As her eyes caught Nandi's she shared the feelings and Nandi felt some of her power surge forth, her love loved her back.

"Simple darling." Crispin said as he backed up so that he was standing near Kenzi and Nandi cursed. If she changed in the codition she was in she was liable to injure Kenzi and that would kill her. As she debated Crispin smirked as he moved closer still to Kenzi. "I want revenge. You took what was most precious from me, so I've been taking what's most precious to you. Blood for blood and life for life. You said it once to me and it seems fitting to use the principle to punish you."

"Liam O'Dowd..." Nandi whispered as she was chilled to the bone. It was a name she hadn't heard or said in fifty years and she'd hoped that it would never cross her ears or lips again.

"Yes, he was my son and you took him from me. You and your clan of beasts tore him apart and feasted on his flesh while his mother and I watched. Now I have the chance to pay you back for all of the pain and anguish you've left me with when you killed my son without cause." His face darkened and Nandi had tears pouring down her face as she moved toward him, unbuttoning her shirt as she did so.

"Without cause? He. Raped. My. Daughter." She growled as her eyes became black and coarse hair began to sprout on her face and body. "His actions caused her to take her own life and my husband stopped fighting for his. He took EVERYTHING from me!"

She shouted and her body began to contort. His son had been a soulless beast, only interested in fulfilling his desires. He had come into her family's life under the guise of friendship. Crispin had went by the name William O'Dowd and he had sought refuge in the country. He claimed to be in hiding due to forces of Light and her Father had welcomed him with open arms. He'd placed their family with Nandi's and, at first, things were fine William was kind and respectful and his son had the appearance of a well-behaved young man. He gained their trust and wound up gaining the trust of Nandi's twelve year old daughter Helen. Helen had been the light of her parents' lives. As Bongani fought cancer it was Helen who drove him to search for a cure, she gave him the will to go on. To Nandi, Helen had been her darling girl whose very presence filled her life with light. Then, one night, Liam had stole into Helen's room and violated her. The attack had been brutal, all of his cruelty and rage had been taken out on her small body. When Nandi found her the next morning she was already broken. No amount of time, counseling or Fae magic could bring her back. She hung herself on the eve of her thirteenth birthday and Bongani left the world less than a month later. By the time this all happened Liam and his family had fled Johannesburg but had stupidly remained in Africa. Nandi had scoured the continent for them, using every connection she had and promising favors that it would take years to honor. The family was found by a clan of hyena-shifters in Zimbabwe and Nandi was there within hours and Liam was dead that evening. His death brought some peace to Nandi but the hole in her heart and soul would never be filled again.

She stared at Crispin and her animal took over,every veil hiding the truth of his identity parted and she saw him for what he was. Her rage grew and he continued to smirk as he watched her transform into the beast she was. While Kenzi watched the exchange her heart broke for the woman she'd fallen in love with somewhere down the line. She understood why Nandi had killed Crispin's son and didn't even blame her, if she had a daughter and someone raped her she'd want to tear them to shreds too. Crispin moved back and touched the throne Kenzi was bound to. Once he touched it her hands and feet were freed and he took Kenzi's hand, grimacing as the flesh from his hand burnt and peeled and guided her down the steps. When Nandi saw Kenzi so close the transformation stopped and she became herself again. Seeing her return to her vulnerable state caused Crispin to let go of Kenzi's hand.

"Kenzi, are you hurt?" Nandi asked and Kenzi shook her head.

"No, he didn't hurt me." She said then apologized with her eyes. She knew what she had to do in order to get away but she didn't want to.

"Why would I hurt my best weapon of vengeance? Seeing you dead will be sweet, seeing you broken will be bliss. Kenzi tell her what you told me. Tell the woman who sacrificed so much for you the truth." He looked smug and Kenzi inched away while he remained focused on Nandi.

"I don't love you Nandi, it was all a fake. Sex was all it was to me. I hate manipulative bitches and you're the worst I've ever met." She said as she moved further away then she made a move to dash as Nandi slid her shirt from her shoulders and smirked.

"Bo, you know what to do." Nandi said and Bo stood straight and tall while her eyes glowed.

"Kenzi, run." Bo told her friend before she envisioned every muscle and tendon in Crispin's body freezing. She just happened to be a second too late.

"You lying bitch!" He screamed at Kenzi before he moved faster than the blink of an eye and threw her to the right. When she fell her head hit the floor and she was knocked unconscious as a pool of blood started to form.

Nandi saw the blood and every bit of rage, pain and fear bubbled to the surface and the beast took control. In that moment Bo's command to Crispin's body went through. He couldn't move, couldn't cry out. All he could do was feel as a tear rolled down his cheek and Nandi leapt at him in her hyena form. She was joined by Dyson and she did as she promised, she tore the flesh from his bones and feasted on his entrials.

Once Crispin's bones were picked clean and those were eaten Nandi transformed back into her dominant form. She was exhausted, every bit of energy had been spent in her transformation and she felt consciousness slipping. Before the much needed rest claimed her she looked up to see Bo who placed her head in her lap and brushed her heair from her face.

"Kenzi?" She asked and Bo smiled a small smile.

"She's alright. Simon arrived at the end of your feast and healed her. She's better than ever." She said and, as if to prove the point her voice spoke up.

"I'm doing good babe. you can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled down at her lover before she knelt down and transferred Nandi to her lap.

"I love you Kenzi." Nandi whispered and Kenzi leaned down to kiss Nandi's forehead, the only part of her without Crispin's blood.

"I love you too, now rest." Kenzi ordered and Nandi complied, her relief allowing the exhaustion to take over.

As Nandi lost consciousness there was noise from the entrance to the room and Kenzi looked up with Bo to see Evony at the head of a group of men and women holding medieval looking weapons. As they saw the blood on the floor and on Nandi and Dyson Evony petulantly frowned.

"Did we miss all the fun?" She asked and the absurdity of the question caused Bo and Kenzi to laugh and they didn't stop until their sides ached.

…

Three Weeks Later...

"Can I bring you anything Miss Kenzi?" Fred asked as he stood by Nandi's bed where Kenzi was lounging in her favorite pajamas while Nandi finished setting up the memorial service for the dead.

"Umm...I'll have chocolate chip pancakes and some of that fruit salad Nandi likes." She told him and he nodded.

"Chocolate milk and coffee to drink?" He asked and Kenzi nodded before she bounced on the bed a bit.

"Oh, I want bacon too." She said and Fred smiled, he liked the young woman quite a bit and could see why his mistress was so enamored.

"As you wish Miss Kenzi. Would you like your Xbox and games as well?"He smiled as she shook her head.

"Better not, the memorial service is at one thirty and I need to be there for Nandi." She said and He nodded again.

"Of course, I'll be back with your meal soon." He told her before he left the room.

Once Kenzi was alone she got out her phone and called Bo. She'd left the night before, telling Bo that she'd be back in a couple of hours but things had happened that were beyond her control and she'd ended up in bed with her girlfriend. Well, maybe the things weren't beyond her control but she still ended up in bed and she didn't regret it.

"Hello Kenzi." Bo answered on the first ring. "I see you didn't make it home last night.

"Sorry about that, I was planning on coming home but you know me. I couldn't resist my hot Fae girlfriend." She said and she could practically hear Bo smiling.

"Yeah, I know you. Dyson, Hale and I will be there at one so I expect to see you there." She told her friend and Kenzi smiled as she answered her friend.

"I'll be there by my woman's side. Speaking of which, she just walked through the door. See ya later Bo-Bo." She hung up and Nandi sat on the bed with her.

"Good morning my love." Nandi said softly before she kissed Kenzi gently and Kenzi tried to pull her down on the bed but Nandi fought. "As much as I love you, now is not the time. Gracie's brother is waiting downstairs to discuss his sister and Jean-Jacques' wife Monique has brought some items from Danielle that she wants displayed. So much to do, so little time." She leaned over to kiss Kenzi again. "I just wanted check on you. Make sure you're having a good morning."

"I'm doing fine. Do you need my help? Is there anything I can do to make this easier on you?" Kenzi asked and Nandi shook her head.

"Just relax and get ready when it's time. Having you by my side is what I need." She smiled as she reached out and caressed Kenzi's hair. "I have to go now so enjoy your breakfast."

"Love you." Kenzi called out as Nandi got to the door and Nandi turned around and smiled at her lover.

"Love you too." She grinned and blew a kiss, love shining from her eyes when Kenzi caught it and placed it on her heart,

Once Nandi left Kenzi laid down on the bed and sighed. For the first time in a long time she was content with her life and she had her Fae to thank for it. Smiling wide she rose in the bed and walked to the window to open the curtain and let in the sun. It was a reminder that even with the darkness that had entered her life there was still light and for her it came in the form of the two Fae that she loved more than anything else in the world.


End file.
